Lo malo de ser un héroe
by LDGV
Summary: Un héroe es aquel que lucha por ideales justos, siempre dispuesto a defender a los inocentes de las perversidades de otros arriesgando su propia existencia. Sin embargo, a todo héroe le llega el momento en el cual no es capaz de ni salvarse a sí mismo. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 15 [En progreso]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Lo malo de ser un héroe**

**Capítulo 1**

Sus manos aplastaron el papel que sostenía, escrito en éste se leía el discurso fúnebre que preparó para ella. Volteó su atención a un costado, los restantes estudiantes de la escuela colocaban flores en un improvisado altar que fue erguido en su honor. Al darse cuenta que la ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar, se puso de pie caminando sin ánimos uniéndose a los demás.

Al entrar, se vio rodeado por las caras apagadas que se multiplicaban al avanzar. La decoración y los atuendos de los asistentes al homenaje póstumo, poseían un elemento en común: el negro. Aquel color que tanto le recordaba su lacio cabello, ahora se tornaba insoportable al envolverlo. Sentía náuseas, deseaba salir volando de ahí, el ambiente llevaba al límite su paciencia.

Los sollozos y lamentos se escurrían entre los espectadores, la consternación aún no perdía su fuerza a pesar de haberse marchado varios días atrás. El director de la preparatoria al acercársele se paró frente a él, sabiendo el peso que cargaba en sus hombros, le brindó una mirada de apoyo tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Si bien ese gesto era noble, Gohan no borró su enfado de su rostro provocándole un escalofrío al rector. Éste se distanció silente del chico al sentir su desazón, para retomar su deber al dar las palabras de apertura. Gohan pronto escuchó el llamado que no quería, lo escogieron a él porque sus calificaciones eran las más sobresalientes, asimismo, por haber sido su compañero de salón.

Ubicándose en el podio, extendió el documento que hacía unos minutos intentó destruir. Aclaró su garganta disponiéndose a hablar, miró en todas las direcciones encontrándose con el semblante serio de la multitud que aguardaba por su epístola. Se esforzó en emitirla, pero sus labios se negaban a gesticular.

Sin saber la razón que lo llevó a hacerlo, observó de soslayo la enorme fotografía de ella, que era adornada por docenas de velas con sus llamas ardiendo. Pese a comprender que no se trataba realmente de ella, tomó valor al contemplar aquel par de bellos ojos azulados que alguna vez brillaron engalanando su faz. Envalentonado, finalmente fue capaz de expresarse:

– La conocí sólo por unos meses, y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo comprendí que no era una chica ordinaria–se detuvo para tomar aire previamente a continuar–Videl, fue más que únicamente la hija de su valeroso padre, ella, sin dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, luchó por todo aquello que consideraba correcto…y lo hizo hasta dar su último aliento.

Ser un héroe conllevaba muchísimas connotaciones, ya sean para bien o para mal. En un principio los frutos serán benignos, pero tarde o temprano, llegará uno impregnado en perversidad. Y luego de probar reiteradamente las mieles del éxito, a Videl le correspondió el momento de saborear la amargura de la derrota.

En ocasiones ser el bueno, trae consigo malos desenlaces.

**Fin Capítulo Uno**

Hola a todos.

Les agradezco por haber leído, espero que este corto episodio introductorio haya sido suficiente para interesarles en la nueva locura que se me ocurrió. También les comento que este fic será de capítulos cortos, ya que con otras de mis historias la cantidad de palabras se disparó a niveles que sobrepasan lo tolerable, por eso deseo narrar sin llegar a exagerar con el tamaño de los capítulos.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2**

Al sol le faltaba muy poco para acabar de esconderse, la noche no demoraría en hacerse presente. Las luces artificiales de la ciudad hacían varios minutos que desaparecieron del horizonte, siendo éstas reemplazadas por la infinita oscuridad y quietud que el bosque emanaba. Definitivamente aún no terminaba de adaptarse a la bulliciosa civilización, le tomaría tiempo hacerlo.

Dio un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que se acercaba, se sentía cansado y sudoroso deseando antes que nada una helada y necesaria ducha. Posando sus pies en el verdoso césped, Gohan desactivó su traje de Gran Saiyaman regresando a su natural apariencia. Ansioso por entrar, abrió la puerta de su casa capturando de inmediato la deliciosa fragancia que provenía de la cocina.

– ¡Gohan! –Goten alegre por su regreso, gritó al verlo.

– Hola Goten…

– Ya llegaste Gohan–Milk lo recibió sin apartar sus ojos de la estufa– ¿qué tal tu día?

– Ahh–resopló–como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo normal.

– ¿Te volvió a perseguir esa jovencita?

– Sí…

En un inicio, haberle dado vida al Gran Saiyaman parecía una buena idea. Días más tarde, empezaría a creer que tal vez no lo fue. Videl Satán, la hija del famoso campeón mundial, se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Gohan. Ella, intrigada por saber quién se escondía bajo ese peculiar disfraz, constantemente lo perseguía para desenmascararlo.

Y a consecuencia de su persistencia, Gohan empezó a llegar tardíamente tanto a la escuela como a su casa. Si bien Videl no era una mala persona, para Gohan la situación comenzaba a tornarse insoportable ya que la paz que en un principio experimentó al disfrazarse, se transformó en una pesadilla que aparentaba nunca finalizar.

– Ve a ducharte, no tardaré en servir la cena.

– Sí mamá.

Por fin, nada se podía comparar con la refrescante sensación de un baño helado. Dejando el agua escurrirse por su cuerpo, Gohan trató de olvidarse de las complicaciones que se volvían rutinarias en su vida. Huir ya lo hartaba, él únicamente quería asistir a la secundaria y ser uno más. No obstante, Videl empecinadamente continuaba con su cruzada.

Pero en lugar de olvidar, consiguió lo opuesto:

Los edificios de Ciudad Satán se asomaban progresivamente en la lejanía, llevaba buen ritmo y de continuar así no se demoraría mucho en aterrizar en la terraza de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, aquella visión se oscureció al escuchar el estruendoso rugido de un motor a reacción acercándose. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, y por instinto, aceleró.

Al sobrepasar el campus del instituto, una vez más debió maniobrar entre las nubes para escurrirse de la persistente chica que le daba caza. Viéndola de soslayo, apreció la mezcla de seriedad y diversión que se plasmaba en las facciones de Videl. Pese a ver tal cosa como una especie de misión personal, ella igualmente la encontraba emocionante. Realmente lo disfrutaba.

– _¡Rayos, llegaré tarde otra vez!_ –él murmuró con desdén.

Gohan no acababa de asombrarse, la agilidad de Videl para pilotear era admirable. Por más que realizó varios giros cerrados y piruetas arriesgadas, no era capaz de quitársela de encima. Miró su reloj, las clases ya habían dado comienzo hacía más de un cuarto de hora. Maldición, pensó al notar el avance del tiempo, ese ridículo juego del gato y el ratón debía concluir cuánto antes.

Tomándola por sorpresa, él se detuvo en el aire repentinamente y a escasos metros de ella. Videl creyendo que chocaría, entrecerró sus ojos esperando el impacto. Un impacto que nunca llegó, el Gran Saiyaman se evaporó a centímetros de ser embestido por la aeronave de su perseguidora. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se disparó como una bala de cañón escapando finalmente de Videl.

– _¡Profesora, disculpe el retraso!_ –luego de una eternidad, la hija de Mr. Satán entró en su salón.

– _No te preocupes Videl, todos sabemos que siempre estás ocupada ayudando a la policía_–la maestra le dijo para su alivio–_por favor, ve a tu asiento. _

– _Sí._

– _Videl_–Ireza, su amiga rubia, le llamó–_ ¿qué te pasó, sucedió algo malo?_

– _No, tranquilízate_–replicó colocándose en su silla.

Gohan mantuvo su mirada en el libro que sostenía, lo sentía, ella lo observaba con la misma intensidad penetrante con la cual veía al superhéroe. Disimulando lo mejor que pudo, Gohan atendió sus deberes académicos deseando que el resto del día fuera tranquilo. Aunque, teniendo a Videl a una distancia tan corta, nada podía ser pacífico.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan! –las bramidos de Goten lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué ocurre Goten, por qué gritas? –indagó al secarse con una toalla.

– ¡Ven rápido, mamá te está llamando!

– ¡Un segundo, sólo dame un segundo y salgo!

Al salir del baño, percibió los gritos recurrentes de su madre pidiéndole que se uniera a ella deprisa. Asustado por tanta urgencia, se desplazó veloz junto a ella, quien señalaba atónita la pantalla del pequeño televisor apostado en la estancia.

– ¿Qué te pasa mamá?

– ¿Esa chica que te molesta se llama Videl, verdad?

– Así es…

– Entonces escucha esto.

Son Gohan inclinó su atención a la caja parlante, quedando petrificado al oír las palabras de un reportero:

– _La policía aún no lo ha confirmado, pero fuentes no oficiales dan por un hecho que la señorita Videl Satán, la hija del salvador del mundo y campeón mundial de las artes marciales…ha fallecido_–afligido e impactado, el periodista luchó por seguir relatando–_hace una hora, su cuerpo fue hallado dentro de un hotel abandonado colgando de una soga, se sospecha que posiblemente se haya suicidado, repito, Videl Satán ha muerto._

**Fin Capítulo Dos**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Como les dije en el primer capítulo, tengo planeado que los episodios de esta historia sean cortos para no desviarme demasiado de la trama principal. Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Gard X, Sarita San, Luis Carlos y a Getsukei por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3**

En un instante él estaba parado justo a su lado, al dar un fugaz pestañeo su primogénito había desaparecido sin percatarse. Enseguida, escuchó un tremendo alboroto en el segundo piso de su hogar, corriendo subió por las escaleras encontrándolo en su habitación actuando como un demente. Gohan, escudriñaba apresurado en los cajones de su escritorio buscando algo.

– Gohan–pronunció su nombre aunque él no respondió.

Milk se quedó estática mirándolo, ante ella no se hallaba el Gohan que conocía. En sus rápidos y frenéticos movimientos se notaba la ansiedad e incredulidad que se apoderaban de él, no le fue difícil descubrir la razón de su comportamiento: esa jovencita llamada Videl. Si bien le asustaba verlo así, no se dejaría arrastrar por ese desconcierto que lo apresaba y endureciéndose lo llamó:

– ¡Gohan! –gritó, el adolescente se sobresaltó al voltearse a mirarla.

– Mamá…

– ¿Qué haces Gohan, qué haces? –tranquilizándose a sí misma, se le acercó viendo lo pálido que relucía su rostro.

– Yo, yo, tengo que irme…

– ¿Irte, adónde?

– A la ciudad, quiero ver dónde ella…

– Gohan, no creo que eso sea lo mejor–afirmó con voz serena–entiendo que la noticia te haya impactado, no debí pedirte que la escucharas…

– ¡Yo la conozco mamá, ella jamás…jamás se suicidaría, eso es absurdo! –bramó enfadado.

– Nadie puede asegurarlo hijo, no estabas allí para ver lo que pasó.

– ¡Exactamente, no estuve ahí…yo debí estar con ella!

– ¡Gohan! –Volvió a vociferar–esto no es tu culpa, tú no provocaste su muerte.

– Aún así quiero ir–se distanció de su madre continuando con su delirante búsqueda– ¿dónde demonios lo puse?

– ¿Esto es lo que buscas? –Milk señaló al arrugado cobertor de su cama, sobre éste yacía el reloj del Gran Saiyaman.

– ¡Lo encontraste! –Gohan se lanzó a tomarlo, colocándoselo en un santiamén.

– Gohan–Milk lo observó abriendo la ventana de su recámara– ¡alto ahí, no irás a ninguna parte!

– Discúlpame mamá, pero tengo que verla…–y sin más, salió volando perdiéndose en el horizonte nocturno.

– ¡Gohan, vuelve inmediatamente, Gohan! –Se resignó al asomarse por el ventanal, él se convirtió en un diminuto punto luminoso en la distancia– ¡pero ni creas que yo limpiaré este desastre, tú tendrás que hacerlo!

Ya considerablemente lejos como para escucharla, Gohan sentía como un penetrante dolor perforaba su pecho, era como si lo hubieran apuñadado en el alma. Videl era una chica obstinada, valiente, aguerrida y muy impulsiva. No obstante, nunca aceptaría el hecho de que ella misma se arrebató la vida. Tal idea le sonaba tan ridícula, se negaba a creer dicha posibilidad.

Sin darse cuenta, las luces de los automóviles y de la civilización se extendieron debajo de él al volar. Cayendo en picada, escaneó cada rincón de Ciudad Satán desesperado por hallar el sitio donde el corazón de la justiciera dejó de latir. Al cabo de unos minutos, notó una enorme aglomeración de personas y vehículos policiales en un punto en específico.

–…_se sospecha que posiblemente se haya suicidado_–recordó las palabras del reportero en la televisión.

– ¡Cállate, eso es mentira!

Pronto se ubicó flotando por arriba de la escena, los destellos rojos y azules de la policía proliferaban en cada centímetro de aquel infame lugar. Impulsivo descendió aterrizando sonoramente en medio de las patrullas, su presencia de inmediato alertó al enjambre de periodistas que se desbordó rodeándolo con sus cámaras y micrófonos.

– ¿Gran Saiyaman, qué piensa del suicidio de la señorita Videl?

– Ella no se suicidó–reprimiendo su volátil enojo le respondió.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe, acaso posee alguna información que ilumine su oscuro fallecimiento?

– ¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos al creer eso? –La multitud se asombró al escuchar ese vocabulario soez viniendo de él– ¡todos en Ciudad Satán conocen a Videl, ella ni por un segundo pensaría en matarse…ni en un millón de años!

– ¿Pero Gran Saiyaman, la policía…?

– ¡Háganse a un lado, yo no vine a hablar con ustedes! –alejándolos de sí, Gohan se encaminó al edificio eludiendo la cinta amarilla que acordonaba el área.

A pesar de los varios escuadrones de la ley allí apostados, ninguno le impidió el paso. Los hombres de azul, no escondían su depresión al no poder asimilar que su joven aliada haya optado por liquidarse.

– ¿Ya le informaron a Mr. Satán?

– Sí–un uniformado le replicó a su colega–aunque comprenderás su reacción al saberlo… ¡mira, es el Gran Saiyaman! –señalándole a sus espaldas, el veterano patrullero observó al superhéroe.

– ¿En dónde está? –Con voz agresiva le indagó– ¿dónde está Videl?

– Será mejor que te tranquilices, la tragedia ya es muy grande como para perder la cabeza–el oficial intentó calmarlo.

– ¡Dime dónde está! –reiteró su demanda.

– Te llevaré con ella, pero te ruego que te calmes.

– Bien…

El agente judicial le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, Gohan contempló la zona tratando de encontrar una explicación creíble para lo acontecido. Se trataba de un antiguo hotel que llevaba más de una década en el olvido, en la actualidad sus únicos huéspedes eran toda clase de pordioseros y criminales que buscaban un techo que los protegiera de la lluvia.

Al ser una edificación vieja y maltratada, la madera del suelo rechinaba copiosamente al ser pisada y al internarse más la negrura hacía muy difícil ver con nitidez, sin mencionar que un mal olor apestaba en la totalidad del inmueble.

"_¿Qué demonios hacías aquí __Videl_?" –Gohan pensó–"_¿por qué Videl, por qué viniese a este sitio?_".

– Ahí está–le indicó apuntando a su derecha, en una camilla se apreciaba una pequeña silueta femenina cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca–se la llevarán a la morgue en cinco minutos, así que date prisa.

Tembloroso se le acercó, tomó la tela y lentamente la fue levantando hasta descubrir parcialmente su cuerpo. Una mano fue la primera en aparecer, Gohan sintió como el aliento se le fue al sujetar esa suave extremidad. Sus dedos eran delgados y delicados, su piel lechosa se había vuelto aún más blanquecina al perder su calor.

– ¿Cuándo la encontraron tenía las manos atadas? –el Gran Saiyaman le preguntó.

– No, únicamente colgaba de ese cable… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Gohan llevó sus ojos al tejado, una soga se suspendía en medio de la habitación a varios metros del piso. Una silla volcada se situaba no lejos de la cuerda, al estar empolvada se distinguían fácilmente un par de huellas de botas en su superficie. Dando un veloz vistazo, Gohan reconoció que dichas marcas coincidían con el calzado de la hija del campeón.

– Sus muñecas están enrojecidas, tal vez alguien la apresó, quizás le tendieron una trampa…

– ¡Deja de insinuar estupideces, payaso de circo! –otro policía, pero de mayor rango lo interrumpió notoriamente disgustado– ¡cómo te atreves a inventar suposiciones sin fundamento!

– ¡Jefe! –el otro vigilante del orden le saludó con rapidez.

– ¿Quién autorizó que este bufón entrara aquí?

– Yo jefe.

– ¡Pues debería despedirlo, no se da cuenta que la presencia de éste sujeto está entorpeciendo la investigación!... ¡sáquenlo cuanto antes!

– ¡Cómo usted diga!

– No es necesario, yo me iré sin causar problemas–previamente a retirarse, el Gran Saiyaman le dio una última ojeada al cadáver de Videl, Gohan apretó sus dientes al mirar la profunda mancha rojiza que extendía alrededor de su cuello.

El héroe regresó por donde vino, ignorando a los reporteros que le esperaban se elevó al cielo al salir del edificio. Por su parte, los restos corpóreos de la heroína con coletas fueron depositados dentro de una ambulancia bajo la colosal expectación de los curiosos.

– ¿Jefe, y sí el Gran Saiyaman está en lo correcto…qué tal sí?

– No escuches los disparates de un loco que usa un disfraz de carnaval para jugar al héroe–mordaz le frenó–sé que él y ella eran muy cercanos, después de todo luchaban contra el crimen…es normal que él vea cosas donde no las hay, es difícil de aceptar, pero la señorita Videl se suicidó.

– ¿Pero…?

– No quiero que hable más del tema sargento, si por su culpa la prensa empieza a elaborar teorías de conspiración sobre el caso, me veré obligado a retirarle su placa… ¿le quedó claro?

– Sí señor.

Mientras tanto, desplazándose como un cohete, el pintoresco paladín de la justicia vislumbró frente a sus pupilas aquel milenario templo que flotaba sobre la Tierra.

**Fin Capítulo Tres**

Hola, gracias por haber leído. Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio, fue algo corto pero era lo que buscaba, espero que les haya gustado. Antes de retirarme, le doy mi agradecimiento a SaritaSan, Luis Carlos y a Getsukei por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

– ¿Por qué siento esta confusión?

Ante su mirada, distinguió la única forma que conocía para borrar esa aflicción que lo carcomía. Él junto a sus amigos, tenía el privilegio de saber cómo era posible vencer a la gélida muerte. Únicamente debía reunir las esferas y traerla de regreso, sería fácil, sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, una gigantesca duda florecía en su mente al considerar tal posibilidad.

– Ya casi llego, él sabrá qué hacer.

La imagen de Videl inerte titiló en su cabeza, y dicha estampa lo sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos. El timbre había sonado hacía unos minutos, los estudiantes se retiraban vaciando los amplios corredores de la preparatoria. Con el piso recién pulido, sus zapatos rechinaban al apresurarse. Deseaba irse a casa, y tal cosa, lo hizo ignorar un ki muy familiar cerca de él.

– _¿Adónde vas Gohan?_ –ella reclinada en un casillero, lo sorprendió haciéndolo frenar de improviso.

– _Voy a casa_–replicó agitado y nervioso.

– _¿A casa?_ –Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño–_ ¿y cómo pretendes salir de la escuela si la salida es por el otro lado?_

– _Bueno yo…_–titubeó inquieto–_primero iba al sanitario._

– _¿No queras decir a la azotea?_ –suspicaz lo miró.

– _¿Y para qué querría yo ir a la azotea?_

– _Vamos Gohan, no me pongas las cosas tan fáciles_–Videl bromeó–_ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta._

Se sentía igual que un ladrón que no podía sostener su coartada, por más barreras que colocara, Videl lograba sortearlas sin problemas. No obstante, ese sentimiento de estar acorralado se desvaneció por un instante. Si bien la había visto cientos de veces, jamás la observó de esta manera. Su figura resultaba muy hermosa, hermosa, un adjetivo que usaría repetidamente para referirse a ella.

La primogénita de Mr. Satán se ubicaba cómodamente recostada con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas, su rostro sobresalía al ser enmarcado por su largo cabello negro. Sus ojos, nariz y boca se confabulaban para crear una expresión de confianza y rudeza inigualable. Tremendamente apenado desvió su atención al suelo, y aunque trató de no hacerlo, ella con sus llamados lo obligó a verla nuevamente.

– _¿Vas a seguir fingiendo o finalmente lo aceptarás?_

– _No sé de qué hablas Videl…_

– _¡Por todos los cielos, Gohan!_ –Exclamó caminando en círculos alrededor de él–_ ¡tú eres el Gran Saiyaman, no puedes continuar negándolo!_

– _¡Qué yo soy el Gran Saiyaman!_ –Aterrorizado, logró mantener la compostura pese a la situación–_ ¡Videl, cómo puedes creer tal cosa…eso es absurdo!_

– _Puedes negarlo cuánto quieras, no lograrás convencerme de lo contrario_–decidida se detuvo frente a él encarándolo, pausadamente aproximó su cara a la de él–_reconozco que aún no tengo pruebas contundentes, pero muy pronto las tendré y ya no podrás eludir la verdad…_

Su aliento rozó su piel, nunca antes habían estado tan cercanos uno del otro. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero su cercanía lo intimidaba más que ser desenmascarado.

– _¡Videl…Videl!_

Los gritos de Ireza los interrumpió.

– _¿Por qué tardas tanto Videl?_ –La rubia se unió a sus camaradas, percatándose de la reducida distancia entre ellos–_ ¡Videl, deja de molestar al pobre de Gohan!... ¿qué no ves lo sonrojado que está?_

Tal afirmación la forzó a mirarlo, él incapaz de hacerlo, no pudo evitar sentir como sus facciones se calentaban tremendamente. Con tardanza, ella notó la peligrosa proximidad que apenas los separaba, cualquier otra persona hubiera supuesto que estaban a punto de compartir un beso. Dando varios pasos hacia atrás se alejó de Gohan, recogió su mochila y se dispuso a retirarse.

– _¡Rápido Ireza, se nos hace tarde!_ –acelerada, avanzó por el pasillo sin voltearse a verlo.

– _Adiós Gohan, hasta mañana…_–despidiéndose, Ireza corrió tras su amiga dejándolo solo.

Una gota de agua cayó en la visera de su casco, segundos después una estela de lluvia lo trajo de vuelta al presente hallándose a pocos metros del templo sagrado. Al ser ya de noche, el palacio volador relucía con la luminosidad de los estruendosos relámpagos que caían en su entorno. Sus botas se plantaron en la entrada, con rapidez se sacudió al hallarse completamente empapado.

– Bienvenido Gohan, Kamisama te está esperando–Mr. Popo lo recibió al surgir del interior de la estructura flotante.

– ¿Dende sabía que vendría?

– Por supuesto, ven sígueme.

A pesar de haber visitado tal sitio en reiteradas oportunidades en el pasado, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía bajo el velo nocturno, tal contexto le daba un toque tenebroso a la residencia del Dios de la Tierra. Abriendo una puerta, Mr. Popo lo invitó a pasar topándose con Dende quien leía tranquilamente un viejo pergamino escrito por uno de sus antecesores.

– ¿Mr. Popo, podrías traernos un poco de té y una toalla para Gohan?

– Claro Kamisama–contestó marchándose.

– ¿Cómo supiste que vendría?

– Lo deduje, supuse que necesitarías alguien con quien hablar.

– ¿Entonces ya sabes lo que pasó?

– Me temo que sí.

– ¿En verdad se suicidó, en verdad lo hizo? –Gohan le preguntó– ¡yo la conocía, me niego a creer que lo hiciera…ella no haría tal cosa!

– No lo sé, honestamente no lo sé, mi atención estaba enfocada en otros asuntos cuando noté las fluctuaciones de tu ki, por eso miré hacia abajo y me enteré de lo sucedido.

– Quiero buscar las esferas del dragón para resucitarla, pero no algo me impide hacerlo.

– Es tu conciencia, ella no está convencida de eso…

– ¿Pero por qué no, qué tiene de malo desear traerla de regreso? –cuestionó gritando.

– Porque tu deseo iría en contra de su voluntad, si ella efectivamente se suicidó, lo hizo al no querer seguir existiendo–razonó el namek–la vida es un regalo precioso, pero si Videl decidió rechazarlo, tú no eres quién para desaprobar su elección.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Las palabras de Dende lo ofendieron– ¡ni siquiera sabes si se suicidó o no!

– Entiéndelo Gohan, perfectamente podrías resucitarla pero… ¿y si ella no quiere volver a vivir?–Kamisama se puso de pie–ninguno de los dos sabe qué la llevó a su muerte, quizás ahora mismo se encuentre más feliz que cuando vivía, sé que es doloroso aceptarlo, aunque esa es la realidad…si esa jovencita ya no deseaba existir más, ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a oponernos.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente acepte que está muerta y que continúe viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado? –Airadamente le debatió– ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo Dende, eso quieres decirme?

– Aún no has comprendido–afirmó la deidad terrestre al inclinar su mirada, conocía a Gohan desde su niñez y le dolía no poder consolar su pena–en ocasiones, como ésta por ejemplo, la esperanza de usar a Shenlong se convierte en una maldición, nos acostumbramos a la idea de resucitar a nuestros seres queridos cuando queramos y olvidamos que la muerte forma parte de la vida, sé que no te gustan mis palabras, pero tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que Videl ahora le pertenece al más allá.

– ¡Tienes razón, no me gustan tus palabras y no pienso aceptarlas! –Gohan dándole la espalda se orientó al exterior del templo– ¡averiguaré la verdad y confirmaré mis sospechas, y cuando demuestre que ella no se arrebató la vida…la traeré de regreso!

– Gohan, tu té–Mr. Popo reapareció delante de él con las bebidas y el paño que Dende le pidió.

– Discúlpame Mr. Poco pero ya me voy, gracias de todos modos…

La lluvia no se cesó ni un momento, y sin importarle su presencia Gohan voló de vuelta a casa bajo ésta. Su mente racional se dividió en dos: una parte entendía el argumento de Dende, sin embargo, la otra le exigía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Quizás no reviviría a Videl inmediatamente como lo planeaba, pero primero descubrirá qué la llevó a quitarse la vida.

Si es que eso auténticamente ocurrió.

**Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Hola, les traigo otro episodio y una vez más es corto para no desviarme de la trama principal. Sé que la historia es algo rara, pero para los que me conocen sabrán que me gusta lo extravagante. Este fic es un experimento, quería ver a los personajes envueltos en un ambiente oscuro, dónde las fuerzas sobrehumanas no fueran la solución de sus problemas.

Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Sarita San, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

Era una noche como las demás, al menos al inicio. A pesar de tener trajes hechos a su medida, al abusar del alcohol y de sus restantes vicios, su físico ya no correspondía a la talla de su vestimenta. Luego de un baño rápido, cubrió su cuerpo masculino con una cómoda bata e insertó sus pies en aquel viejo pero suave par de pantuflas.

Sosteniendo un habano entre los dedos de una mano y una copa de brandy en la otra, Mr. Satán encendió su televisión evocando sus glorias pasadas por medio de la pantalla. Se alabó, se glorificó, se ovacionó. Qué manera de atacar, qué talento para esquivar, qué destreza al ganar. Él, y únicamente él; podía ser usado como sinónimo de campeón.

Luego de un millón de risas y aplausos, sus ojos se desviaron al reloj que colgaba en la pared. Al notar el gran avance del tiempo, recordó al tesoro más importante que tenía: su hija. Se levantó y salió de su oficina privada llamando en voz alta a su mayordomo, el cual apareció ante él presuroso y servil.

– ¿Dónde está Videl? –Cuestionó preocupado– ¿está en su habitación?

– No señor, la señorita no se encuentra en casa.

– ¿Dónde demonios estará a estas horas de la noche? –enojado le indagó–ya debería haber llegado.

– Le avisaré cuando la señorita llegue.

– Sí, te lo pido, pero dile que venga directamente a mi oficina, esa jovencita me va a escuchar–rabioso dio media vuelta y regresó a su despacho.

A mitad de camino cambió de elección, reemplazó su sillón por el diván de la esquina y lentamente se colocó sobre éste sintiendo como su espalda crujía al hundirse en su blanda superficie. Tomó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, en realidad perdió la noción de cuántos tragos fueron, aún así su garganta no dejó de arder al humedecerse con el brebaje salido de una botella de whisky.

– ¡Mr. Satán, Mr. Satán! –Varios bramidos exaltados pronunciaron su apelativo– ¡por favor, despierte, despierte Mr. Satán!

Sus párpados se abrieron abruptamente al sentir como alguien lo sacudía de los hombros, reincorporándose con dificultad por la potencia del licor, vio delante de él, el pálido rostro de su fiel lacayo que se manifestó igual que un espectro que lo visitaba del enigmático más allá.

– ¿Sashimi qué diantres te pasa?

– Señor…policía…llama…teléfono…usted…Videl…emergencia–tartamudeó sin unir coherentemente las palabras, sobrecogido le entregó el auricular.

– ¡Qué! –saltó como un pez fuera del agua.

Los términos: policía, Videl y emergencia aumentaron su ritmo cardíaco.

– Aló, quién habla…

Sashimi sólo atestiguó las faces por las cuales fue transmutando su expresión facial.

– ¡Déjese de tonterías y vaya directo al grano!

El corazón se le fue al suelo.

– ¡Qué Videl qué…!

El artefacto de comunicación se estrelló contra el piso casi rompiéndose.

– ¡Mi hija, mi hija, mi hija murió…!

No era capaz de emplear el vocablo: suicidio.

– ¡Videl…Videl…!

Experimentando varias sensaciones entremezcladas, enfocó su mirada en lo primero que encontró. Se tambaleó a su escritorio, apretó sus puños y lo golpeó un millar de veces. El pisapapeles, las carpetas, los bolígrafos, su caja de cigarros, todo fue expelido por el aire al repudiar y maldecir esa miserable afirmación:

_– Encontramos a Videl sin vida en un viejo hotel, al parecer, ella se suicidó._

– ¡Pero qué sandez es esa, patrañas, es una vil estupidez! –Conteniendo las lágrimas continuó azotando el mueble de madera, pronto varias gotas de sangre se hicieron notar– ¡Sashimi, prepara mi automóvil, deprisa!

Creyendo vagamente que eso se trababa de una asquerosa falsedad, se dispuso a ir al supuesto lugar del fallecimiento de su primogénita, para comprobar personalmente, la veracidad de tal evento. Al verlo, los criados de la mansión silenciaron sus cuchicheos, encontrado muy y repentinamente interesante, la brillantez del adoquinado.

Su chofer aceleró con violencia al escuchar su vehemente orden, simultáneamente a que él se acercaba a tan infame zona, la televisión hacía su trabajo dando a conocer la tragedia que se produjo en la oscura habitación de un hotel abandonado. Los ciudadanos honestos se petrificaron al llorar, los criminales sonrieron como un niño en navidad.

– Videl…–dijo su nombre–Videl…

– _Videl, debes entrenar muy duro para que algún día tú seas la sucesora de mi título de campeón_–recordó su aseveración esa misma mañana.

– _Sí papá_–replicó mecánicamente.

– _¿Videl, por qué esa cara?_

– _No es nada papá, sólo pienso en cómo desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman…_

– _¿Aún piensas en ese farsante?_ –Le preguntó–_ya te lo he dicho, es un fracasado que sólo quiere llamar la atención usando trucos baratos, como el mentecato del tal Son Goku, ese mentiroso ganó el torneo de artes marciales con artimañas…no pierdas tu tiempo con ese payaso. _

– _Pero papá, lo he visto actuar y sus hazañas no me parecen falsas, quizás él sabe algo que nosotros no…_

– _¡Videl, enfócate en cosas que valgan la pena!... ¡ese bufón me recuerda a los inútiles en la pelea con Cell, eran sólo humo y espejos! _

– _No lo sé papá, esos sujetos y lo que hacían…_

– _¡Basta Videl, ya fue suficiente!_ –Mr. Satán cortó el tema en seco–_apúrate, o llegarás tarde a la escuela._

– _¡Es verdad!_ –Videl le dio una mordida rápida a su desayuno y se incorporó–_ ¡nos vemos luego, adiós papá!_

– _Adiós Videl…_

Ese fue el último intercambio verbal que compartirían, y ahora al no tenerla, sentía el deseo abismal de decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la quería, cuánto la admiraba, cuánto significaba para él. Un momento, se habló mentalmente, ella no ha muerto, no tienes porqué expresarte como si lo hubiera hecho.

Saltándose semáforos en luz roja, doblando descontrolado en las intersecciones, su automotor arribó al sitio en un pestañeo. Justo al bajarse, detrás de la horda de periodistas que iban a su encuentro, notó como el superhéroe disfrazado alzaba vuelo perdiéndose el cielo nocturno. Sin apartar sus globos oculares de él, ignoró inicialmente las preguntas de la prensa.

– ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! –furioso balbució estrujando los dientes.

**Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado la lectura. La historia poco a poco va madurando, como dije anteriormente, quiero imaginar a los personajes en una situación en la cual la fuerza bruta no sirva de nada. También deseo explorar más el tema de la muerte, algo que en mi opinión, está un poco subestimado en DBZ, llegando a incluso a verla como una bagatela.

Antes de despedirme, le doy mi agradecimiento a mtzrael y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6**

Levantarse de la cama había sido una verdadera tortura, aunque irremediablemente durante toda la noche no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. Su iracunda madre lo recibió al regresar, al verla parecía que la garganta de Milk explotaría por tanto gritar. Quitándose la ropa húmeda, lo primero que debió hacer por orden de ella fue arreglar el tremendo caos en el que naufragaba su habitación.

Le suplicó cuantiosas veces, se excusó alegando que no se sentía de humor y que únicamente deseaba estar solo. Sin embargo, manteniéndose firme pese a percibir su desconsuelo, ella no se doblegó por tales argumentos obligándolo a restaurar la simetría en su recámara. Sin ánimos lo hizo lo más deprisa que pudo, y aún sin haber cenada nada, se refugió bajo las sábanas sin dormir.

– ¡Gohan, sal de la cama, llegarás tarde a la escuela!

Del otro lado de la puerta, la esposa de Son Goku le habló deseando retomar la cotidianidad de sus vidas. No obstante, en un santiamén renunció a su rígida disciplina experimentando compasión maternal por él. En qué estaba pensando, no podía pretender que Gohan actuara normal luego de recibir semejante golpe. Podrá ser un saiyajin, pero también es un humano.

– ¡Olvídalo hijo, hoy puedes quedarte en casa!

Girando sobre sus talones, se sorprendió al verlo salir de improvisto. Sin mencionar ni media palabra se dirigió a la ducha, Milk no se alejó en lo absoluto. Aguardó a que terminara de asearse, durante esos minutos ensayó diversos alegatos queriendo encontrar uno que lo detuviera. Aún así, al tenerlo cara a cara no poseyó la capacidad para formular ni una frase.

Lo vio partir instantes después, curiosamente, esta vez voló a la escuela siendo él mismo, el Gran Saiyaman no aparecería este día, hoy no. Qué sentido tenía, para qué se iba a disfrazar si ella no surgiría de entre las nubes para perseguirlo. Ese fue el viaje más apático que jamás tuvo, sin Videl, aquello era como si la luna no tuviera a las estrellas para darle compañía.

Sus zapatos se posaron en el piso de la azotea, descendió por las escaleras internándose en los corredores de la preparatoria. Pronto se topó con los restantes estudiantes, los contempló platicando sin hablar, viéndose sin mirarse, sus voces resonaban mudas. Ingresó en el salón, al dirigirse a su asiento se quedó allí plantado sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer o sentir.

Shapner no se demoró en presentarse, cargando un gran ramo de rosas caminó al sitio de Videl y las depositó sin despegar sus retinas de su silla vacía. Gohan escuchó sus susurros: por qué lo hiciste, yo te hubiese ayudado, no era necesario que te tragarás sola tu dolor, te hubieras desahogado conmigo, juntos habríamos encontrado una solución.

"_¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_" –Gohan malhumorado pensó al oírlo–"_¿cómo es posible que todos acepten que ella se suicidó, cómo pueden creerlo?_"_._

Quizás él era el único vidente en un mundo de ciegos, o tal vez, él era el único ciego en un mundo de videntes.

"_¿Y sí lo hizo, y sí realmente ella decidió quitarse la vida?_"–Meditó apretando sus rodillas con sus manos–"_¡no, no puedo creer tal estupidez, la Videl que yo conocí no se rendía por nada, nunca haría algo tan cobarde como suicidarse!_".

– Buenos días–el profesor entró en el aula parándose ante sus alumnos–lo más sano es ser directo, para nadie es un secreto lo que sucedió ayer, comprendo que la mitad de la clase no haya venido hoy, y a los que sí se presentaron, no me queda más que felicitarlos por su coraje y madurez, no es fácil reponerse luego de tan devastadora noticia…

Gohan desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, no quería ver la butaca desocupada a su derecha.

– Ahora, les ruego por favor que me acompañen al auditorio, el señor director dará una pequeña homilía.

Se hallaba tan desinteresado en lo que acontecía a su alrededor, que no se dio cuenta cuándo llegó al anfiteatro de la escuela, ni cuándo el rector terminó de hablar de lo ocurrido. Fueron necesarios reiterados llamados para sacarlo de ese estado de pesadez, pestañeando se encontró a su maestro pidiéndole que lo acompañara a la oficina del director, y por reflejo obedeció.

– ¿Podría repetir lo que dijo? –Solicitó el adolescente–comprenderá que estoy un poco distraído.

– No te preocupes–alegó el decano–he decidido realizar un homenaje póstumo a Videl en unos días, la recordaremos como se lo merece, y me gustaría que un estudiante sobresaliente subiera al podio y leyera un discurso de unos minutos sobre ella, he visto tus calificaciones y eres el mejor de toda la escuela, así que me parece lógico escogerte a ti… ¿nos ayudas?

– Yo…–titubeó–me halagan pero yo…no creo poder…no me siento…

– Comprendo, no hay cuidado–él aceptó–buscaremos a otro, aunque es una lástima, tú y ella estaban en el mismo salón…hablaremos con sus demás amigos, ellos la conocían muy de cerca.

¡Qué mentira!

Si bien Shapner e Ireza eran camaradas cercanos a ella, ninguno de los dos rubios había presenciado sus intervenciones contra el crimen del modo en que él lo hizo. Gohan creía que sólo él conocía a la perfección sus facetas: la Videl de la escuela y la Videl justiciera…aún así, le dolía no haber conocido un aspecto más de ella: a la Videl escondida detrás de la gloria de su padre y de su reputación como heroína.

– Pensándolo mejor, sí lo haré…–ganándose la atención de los adultos, Gohan no del todo seguro les dijo–yo escribiré el discurso.

– Fantástico, te lo agradezco Gohan…la ceremonia será pasado mañana, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás.

Caminando de regreso a su clase, el primogénito de Son Goku se detuvo al pasar frente el casillero de Videl. Decorado con fotografías y velas, tal lugar se convirtió en un altar improvisado. Curioso, se arrodilló observando una imagen de ella junto a los miembros del escuadrón de policía, los uniformados posaban sonrientes para la cámara al tenerla tan próxima.

Pero uno en particular, no escondía su disgusto.

**Fin Capítulo Seis**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer. Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, confío subir el séptimo la siguiente semana. Antes de retirarme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Eternauta y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7**

Nunca antes en la historia de Ciudad Satán, hubo tanto caos y anarquía como ahora. Las sirenas de la policía resonaban sin parar en cada esquina, de un sitio a otro, los uniformados no paraban de correr. De dónde habían salido, cómo era posible que hubiera tal cantidad de rufianes. No obstante, esas preguntas no valían nada al recordar una fría pero absoluta verdad: estaban solos.

El cuerpo de Videl no tenía ni veinticuatro horas de haber perdido su alma, y ya todas las ratas y demás alimañas salían de sus madrigueras haciendo lo mejor que hacen. Si la situación no fuera ya una colosal revolución, él tampoco aparecía. Los oficiales que alguna vez se burlaron secretamente de sus poses y presentaciones, actualmente se hallaban rezando por su regreso.

Luego de años de simplemente quedarse mirando como una jovencita sacaba la basura, las fuerzas de la ley finalmente ejercieron el deber que originalmente les correspondía sólo a ellos. La dependencia en todas sus formas es fatal, y al no poder contener a una criminalidad extrema e irracional, los hombres de azul lentamente se iban arrodillando al ver al hampa ganar.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer algo? –Gohan, sentado en lo más alto de un rascacielos, miraba hacia abajo viendo los vehículos policiales avanzar frenéticos por las calles–aunque les diera una mano, jamás aprenderán.

Ignorando los gritos, los disparos, los estallidos y el rechinar de los neumáticos al acelerar, él se marchó. Voló más allá de los límites de la ciudad, regresando a la zona boscosa que le vio nacer y crecer. Resultaba irónico, la sociedad llamaba a ese tipo de territorios como: salvajes y violentos. Sin embargo, estos lugares se daban el lujo de ser más civilizados que la propia civilización.

No tardó en llegar a casa, Milk le saludó recibiendo un escueto hola de su parte antes de subir a su habitación. Goten, curioso e impulsivo, trató de ir tras él siendo detenido por su madre. La esposa de Goku batalló por hacerle entender que su hermano necesitaba estar solo, Goten disgustado no tuvo más opción que aceptar las demandas de su progenitora.

– ¿En qué diablos me metí? –Sentado en su escritorio, Gohan frotó su cuero cabelludo con sus dedos sumergiéndose en la autocrítica–debí dejar que lo hiciera alguien más…

¿Es posible resumir una vida entera en tan sólo unas cuantas palabras?

Gohan tendría que contestar esa pregunta. Por dónde empezar, qué camino era el más adecuado para iniciar. Aquella hoja de papel en blanco se convirtió en un monstruo, una criatura con un poder mayor al de Freezer o al mismísimo Cell. Los minutos pasaban, y él no encontraba la manera de construir una mera frase. Experimentaba mucho dolor, y aún así, no era capaz de expresarlo.

Frustrado, tiró el bolígrafo que sostenía provocando que éste chocara contra una pequeña repisa con libros. El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose lo sobresaltó, una fotografía allí colocada cayó al piso capturando su total atención. Tomó la imagen reconociéndola de inmediato, era un retrato de su salón de hacía unas semanas.

Sus compañeros de clases sonreían alegres ante la cámara, excepto uno: Videl. Ella, con su mirada vuelta a un lado daba la misma expresión de siempre: seria, malhumorada y distante. Gohan al observarla con detalle, agregaría una característica adicional a esa descripción: soledad. No sabía por qué, y pese a desconocer la razón, Videl le daba esa impresión.

Debajo de ese ceño fruncido, habitaba un alma solitaria. En aquel instante no lo supo, pero sus reiteradas persecuciones, eran para ella, una forma de sentirse acompañada.

– _¿Cuál es la situación?_

Hipnotizado por su cara inmortalizada, un nuevo recuerdo lo abrumó:

– _El banco está tomado por cinco pandilleros, asesinarán a los rehenes si nos acercamos y además…_

– _¿Además qué?_

– _El líder de la banda, exigió hablar contigo._

– _No lo hagas Videl, me suena a una trampa…_

– _¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!_ –Videl le replicó enfurecida, al ver al superhéroe aterrizando frente a ella.

– _Si piensas entrar, te acompañaré._

– _¡Yo no te necesito, lárgate!_

– _No tienes que hacer esto sola…_

– _¡Yo trabajo sola…! _–queriendo finalizar la conversación, caminó directo a la agencia bancaria.

Gohan la divisó avanzando hasta entrar en el banco, y si bien ella lo quería, no estaría sola. Como era de suponer, al ingresar se vio rodeada por los cañones de los rifles y fusiles de los bandoleros. Rotando con lentitud, el cabecilla de la pandilla se ubicaba en una silla giratoria empuñando su pistola.

– _¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la hija de Satán!_ –Le dijo al verla–_no creí que cayeras tan fácil. _

Mirando de soslayo, la doncella con coletas se percató que los criminales se enfocaban completamente en ella, dejando a los rehenes sin supervisión. Imaginariamente, fue fraguando su estrategia, primero vencería a los individuos que la cercaban dejando para el final al sujeto al mando. Para su infelicidad, esta no sería como sus anteriores intervenciones.

– _¿Qué quieres antes de que te mande a prisión?_

– _¡Tu cabeza!_ –le apuntó con su revólver–_ni todo el dinero de este banco, es capaz de igualar el precio que tienes encima._

– _¿Precio?_ –indagó indiferente–_no es la primera vez que me amenazan…_

– _Pero esta será la última…_–rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reacción, abrió fuego contra ella al tenerla a tan corta distancia.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron con la detonación, a pesar de recibir múltiples disparos cada vez que hacía su deber justiciero, jamás alguien estuvo tan cerca de materializar el fin de su existencia. Afortunadamente, su nombre aún no se hallaba escrito en la lista de los siguientes viajeros hacia el otro mundo. O al menos, por el momento.

– _¿Pero qué…?_

Salido de la nada, la mano enguantada del Gran Saiyaman atrapó el proyectil a centímetros de enterrarse en el cráneo de la pelinegra. Videl, quien se sentía tanto sorprendida como enojada por su descuido, le miró muda sin mover ni un músculo. En contraste, Gohan más rápido que un rayo neutralizó a la escuadrilla de bellacos sin que éstos tan siquiera pudieran defenderse.

Sonriente giró buscándola, descubriendo desanimado que ella ya no se situaba allí. Agudizando su visión, la vio alejarse de la zona con prisa. Gohan dejó relegados los halagos y felicitaciones de las autoridades, para volar expedito en la dirección en la que Videl caminaba. Aterrizó a su lado justo cuando pretendía activar la cápsula con su aeronave, ganándose de ella un gesto hostil:

– _¿Qué demonios quieres, qué no ves que no estoy de humor para ti?_

– _¿Por qué actúas así, yo sólo deseaba ayudarte?_

– _¿Y cuándo te dije que te necesitaba?_ –gritó encarándolo, en ese preciso segundo no le importaba quién se escondiera con ese disfraz, únicamente ansiaba dejarle en claro que ella no era ninguna damisela en apuros–_yo puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho._

– _¿Por qué haces esto Videl, por qué arriesgas tu vida de esta forma?_ –Hablándole con un tono suave, Gohan trató de calmar las agitadas aguas.

– _Porque amo esta ciudad, y también para demostrarme a mí misma que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por mi cuenta_–le contestó, aunque se arrepentiría después–_y para demostrarles a todos que soy mucho más que sólo la hija de Mr. Satán…_

– _Videl…_–Gohan no despegó sus retinas de ella, lentamente sus facciones enfurecidas se ablandaron.

– _Gracias_–musitó al darle la espalda, él no esperaba ese inusitado agradecimiento–_me confié, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que me quedé petrificada…por un instante creí que moriría._

– _Eres muy fuerte y peleas excelente, aún así no hay razón para que hagas esto tú sola_–él se le acercó por detrás, y apoyó una mano en su hombro apretándolo levemente–_sé que no te simpatizo, pero yo siempre estaré allí para protegerte…lo prometo._

– ¡Maldito mentiroso…eres un maldito mentiroso! –Liberándose de sus remembranzas, impetuosamente Gohan se habló con odio y por reflejo tiró al suelo la fotografía– ¡la dejaste sola, sola, sabías que se sentía sola y a pesar de saberlo no hiciste nada para ayudarla!

Enardecido se sentó de golpe en su silla, y colocando sus codos en su escritorio se tomó con fuerza del cabello. Suspirando más tranquilo, concentró su mirada en la hoja de papel aún vacía. Buscó una pluma en un cajón, y presionó la punta del instrumento de escritura en el documento. Trazando unas palabras, fue escribiendo el discurso que le dedicaría en su memoria.

Dejándose dominar por sus evocaciones y opiniones personajes, resumió lo mejor que pudo la vida de la dueña de esos ojos azules. Al describirla, se convencía más y más que ella era incapaz de cometer un acto tan sombrío como el suicidio. Y mientras la sociedad entera lo daba como una realidad, él buscaría debajo de cada roca hasta toparse con la verdad.

Su atención atravesó el cristal de su ventana, sabía dónde empezar, él volvería a ese viejo hotel.

**Fin Capítulo Siete**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Me alegra que la historia esté siendo recibida de buena forma, al principió temía que no les gustara la trama por estar fuera de lo normal en DBZ. Los universos alternos son mi debilidad, y reconozco que mis ideas podrían parecer extrañas y no propias de la esencia natural de Dragon Ball, por me preocupaba que el fic no les agradara.

Haciendo un paréntesis quisiera responder a la pregunta de Pascualita Son, mi otro fic **El Príncipe Gohan** se ha retrasado por mi falta de tiempo para escribir, pero, te comento que el siguiente episodio ya lo tengo casi terminado y si no se presenta ningún inconveniente, podría subirlo en unas semanas o antes, discúlpame por la demora, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes.

Ya para marcharme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Sarita San, Mtzrael, Pascualita Son y a Luis Carlos por sus opiniones en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8**

Aquellas calles que solían ser tan bulliciosas, el día de hoy enmudecieron perpetrando un silencio escalofriante. La caravana continuaba con lentitud, encabezando la peregrinación seis hombres vistiendo sus más lujosos uniformes cargaban el féretro. Detrás, cientos de patrullas y motocicletas así como un regimiento completo de la policía los escoltaban.

– _La conocí sólo por unos meses, y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo comprendí que no era una chica ordinaria_–cierto adolescente, evocó su propia epístola dicha unas horas antes–_Videl, fue más que únicamente la hija de su valeroso padre, ella, sin dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, luchó por todo aquello que consideraba correcto…y lo hizo hasta dar su último aliento._

Frotando su entrecejo, él continuó recordando.

– _Videl fue para mí, una señorita tenaz dotada con un profundo sentido del deber y el honor, su fallecimiento me provoca un enorme pesar, ya que en mi opinión, una persona con la entereza que ella poseía, no pensaría ni remotamente en extinguir deliberadamente su existencia…_

Sudoroso, humedeció sus labios deseando terminar.

– _De ti Videl, sólo tengo buenos y gratos recuerdos, fuiste la mujer más ejemplar que he conocido, y tu legado vivirá por toda la eternidad, no sólo en mí, sino también, en cada individuo que rescataste del peligro al combatir el mal sin dudar, créeme cuando te digo, que tu ausencia ha calado profundamente en mi ser, y me llevará tiempo reponerme a tu desaparición, aunque desde ahora comprendo que nunca más volveré a ser el mismo…_

Parado a un lado del camino, Gohan permanecía inmóvil mirando el pausado avanzar del cortejo fúnebre. Los sollozos y el llanto, gradualmente fueron ganando vigor al aproximarse a la entrada del cementerio de Ciudad Satán. Una enorme multitud se aglomeró en los alrededores del camposanto, la cual lanzaba flores al aire despidiéndose de la joven justiciera.

– ¿Videl, por qué, por qué lo hiciste?

Frunciendo el ceño, Gohan desvió su mirada a su costado viendo a Ireza llorando desconsolada entre los brazos de Shapner. Al verla derramar un mar de lágrimas, el hermano de Goten supuso que ha estado así desde que se reveló la trágica noticia. No obstante, a Gohan le molestaba e inquietaba la resolución final que las autoridades dieron sobre la muerte de Videl:

Causa oficial del fallecimiento: suicidio.

Él se negaba a aceptar eso, y además, le resultaba extraño que las fuerzas del orden cerraran el caso con tanta urgencia, confirmando el suicidio sin investigar más a fondo. La ceremonia se desarrolló con normalidad, el alcalde le dedicó unas palabras a Videl para luego cederle el podio a Mr. Satán, quien con gruesas gafas oscuras ocultó sus enrojecidas retinas.

– No sé cómo agradecer las infinitas muestras de cariño que he recibido, sus frases de apoyo me han sostenido en estos momentos tan difíciles–el campeón luchó por evitar que su voz se quebrara–y a mi hija, a mi Videl, sólo puedo decirle que la amo y que la amaré por siempre, ahora estás en el paraíso junto con tu madre, algún día nos volveremos a ver…

Instantes después, la persona al mando de la comisaría y sus subalternos también se refirió a Videl.

– Videl fue más que una defensora de la justicia, fue un verdadero símbolo de lo correcto, que nos enseñó que no importa que tan grande sea la adversidad, si nos esmeramos en triunfar todo es posible–a Gohan su tono vocal le sonaba mecánico y hasta en cierto punto: ensayado–quizás ya no esté físicamente con nosotros, pero su espíritu vivirá eternamente…

Inmediatamente, la escolta en honor a Videl realizó la tradicional despedida de veintiún disparos como último adiós a la heroína caída. Simultáneamente, el ataúd iba siendo descendido descansando finalmente en las profundidades de la tierra. Sellando la tumba, una lujosa lápida de mármol fue colocada bajo la expectación de los numerosos dolientes que le rindieron su respeto.

Por su parte, Gohan se alejó escondiéndose detrás de un frondoso árbol. Esperó a que se retiraran los restantes asistentes a las honras fúnebres, y al no ver a nadie más, activó su reloj convirtiéndose en el Gran Saiyaman. Vestido como el superhéroe, aterrizó frente la losa rocosa con el nombre de Videl posando su mano enguantada en ella.

– Jamás, jamás creeré que te suicidaste–le afirmó–tú nunca harías algo así, lo sé, tal vez toda la ciudad crea esa historia pero yo no, te prometo que buscaré la verdad…presiento que hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista, y si logro confirmarlo, te traeré de regreso…esto no es un adiós Videl, es sólo un hasta luego.

– ¡Oye tú, maldito payaso de circo! –Mr. Satán, aún permanecía allí deseando soledad con su difunta primogénita– ¿qué demonios piensas que haces?

– Vine a despedirme de Videl–replicó directo y sin rodeos.

– ¡No te quiero ver aquí, lárgate y no regreses!

– No tiene por qué molestarse…

– ¡Yo sé que tú tienes algo que ver con su muerte, lo sé, tú estás detrás de todo esto! –Mr. Satán no pudo resistirse, y lo señaló acusadoramente–mi Videl no pensaría en suicidarse, ni de broma, si descubro que tengo razón, haré cuánto sea por verte tras las rejas… ¿me oíste maldito gusano, me oíste?

Sin decirle absolutamente nada, el hijo de Son Goku alzó vuelo retirándose veloz. El campeón cambió su actitud de enfurecida a afligida, al estar solo cayó de rodillas llorando copiosamente ante el sepulcro de Videl. Gohan al contrario, endureció sus facciones al dirigirse al lugar donde empezó su tormento. Se quitó su disfraz, y sin demora entró ahí para explorar.

Caminar por esos laberínticos pasadizos no le causaba ningún placer, al irse adentrando en ese edificio sintió como todos sus cabellos se erizaban. Cerró los ojos, por un fugaz instante la vio, ella se subía en una tambaleante silla de madera mientras se colocaba la soga al cuello. Un segundo más tarde, saltó haciendo que su cuerpo se columpiara en un bamboleo interminable.

"_¡No, eso no sucedió!_" –Se dijo mentalmente–"_vine aquí por respuestas, y nada me impedirá encontrarlas_".

La policía había clausurado la edificación, varias cintas amarillas bloqueaban cada puerta y ventana. Según los diarios de Ciudad Satán, el nuevo jefe de los alguaciles ordenó la demolición inmediata de ese viejo hotel, argumentando que éste se transformó en un sitio infame que sólo atraería recuerdos dolorosos. Si quería inspeccionar la escena, debía hacerlo ahora.

– Hay algo en ese hombre que…–su aseveración sobre el líder de los protectores de la ley se cortó abruptamente, al llegar a la zona dónde ella dejó de existir.

Aquella área solía ser el comedor de la posada, varias mesas y asientos cubiertos de polvo apenas se observaban gracias a la poca iluminación que ingresaba hasta allí. Dándole un vistazo a su alrededor, Gohan notó los llamativos y blasfemantes grafitis que cubrían las paredes. Al quedar abandonado, dicho sitio fue habitado por toda clase de rufianes convirtiéndolo en su guarida.

– Ahí estaba la cuerda–murmuró al mirar hacia arriba.

Sobre él, se hallaba un corredor que comunicaba un sector de la hostería con el otro. Mirando con más detenimiento, observó que la escalera por la cual se llegaba a ese pasillo yacía destrozada justo en la mitad. Lo cual lo llevó a preguntarse: cómo logró Videl subir hasta ahí para atar la correa, necesitaría una alta escalera para conseguirlo. Y aún más considerando su baja estatura.

– ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!–exclamó creyendo haber encontrado una pista crucial, la idea de un suicidio como la causa de su muerte empezaba a desquebrajarse–sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas, ella sola no pudo haberse amarrado a sí misma…

A pesar de su súbita alegría, ésta se esfumó al hacerse más interrogantes:

– ¿Aún no entiendo qué hacías aquí Videl? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos– ¿quién te hizo esto y por qué?... ¿y por qué a la policía no parece interesarle?

Gohan prosiguió inspeccionando la antigua hospedería, pero ese nivel no le ofreció más indicios de lo sucedido días atrás. Flotando con facilidad ingresó a los siguientes pisos sin hallar nada de utilidad, al entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones se acercó a una de las ventanas oxidadas para abrirla. Aún vestía su traje negro y dicha vestimenta lo ahogaba con un calor insoportable, desatando su corbata oscura Gohan sintió la entrante brisa besando su piel.

– ¡Aléjense de mí malditos, déjenme tranquila! –pero los gritos de una mujer acabaron con su breve paz.

– ¡Diablos, no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que haya un robo en esta ciudad! –al asomarse por la ventanilla, distinguió no muy lejos a tres asaltantes acorralando a una indefensa señorita.

El primogénito de Goku se preparaba para cambiar lugares con el Gran Saiyaman, cuando la sirena de una patrulla policial resonó en sus tímpanos. La víctima aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de sus agresores, sin embargo, Gohan percibió un detalle que le sorprendió. Normalmente, los rufianes huían al escuchar tal sonido y los oficiales les perseguían con vehemencia.

No obstante, al estar cara a cara, los criminales y los uniformados no se miraban como enemigos.

**Fin Capítulo Ocho**

Hola, nuevamente les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Pascualita Son, Oyuky Chan, Eternauta y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9**

Al entrar en la estación se vio inundado de la intensidad que allí se vivía, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, las operadoras de inmediato tomaban nota de las emergencias despachando uniformados al sitio en cuestión: robos a tiendas, asaltos en la vía pública, tiroteos entre pandillas, en fin, lo normal, o quizás más de lo acostumbrado.

El factor Videl Satán, llamarían algunos, al no estar ella la criminalidad se disparó exponencialmente. Sin embargo, todavía existía un héroe enmascarado para contrarrestar el incremento del hampa. Pues no, él igualmente se esfumó en los últimos días. Por primera vez en muchos años, la ley, la verdadera ley, se hace cargo de hacer respetar la justicia.

La era de los justicieros independientes se terminó, el equilibrio en la sociedad regresaba.

– Buenos días, jefe.

– Buenos días…

Aquel saludo matinal se multiplicó más de treinta veces, a diferencia de su anciano predecesor, el nuevo jefe de la policía vino a poner en orden ese chiste que se hacía llamar cuerpo policial. Dio un recorrido por la comisaría, al notar su presencia sus subordinados se enfocaban de lleno en sus deberes temiendo perder sus placas.

Regresando sobre sus pasos en dirección de su oficina, se detuvo al distinguir una fotografía colgada en la pared. Allí, se apreciaba la imagen de esa jovencita que se ganó la admiración de los inocentes y el desprecio de los culpables. Él recordó el día en que fue tomada, fue hace poco menos de un año atrás.

Su antecesor la nombró detective honoraria, como galardón por sus hazañas heroicas al servicio de Ciudad Satán. Sus colegas, la acogieron en un abrazo masivo. Esa adolescente, esa chiquilla que aún no se graduaba de la preparatoria, les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Cómo no tenerle tanta gratitud. Videl valía por diez, no, por veinte oficiales.

¿Y eso también lo incluía a él?

¿Acaso una niña de secundaria era mejor protegiendo las leyes que él?

El fotógrafo les pidió que se agruparan, Videl en el centro sonrió sosteniendo la insignia que se le adjudicó, el batallón de vigilantes de la rectitud la rodeó saludando a la cámara. Él se les acercó, le felicitó escuetamente antes de enfocar su visión al frente. Un destello los bañó a todos, su seriedad quedó inmortalizada al no compaginar con la radiante alegría de los demás.

– Descansa en paz Videl, te lo mereces–dijo susurrante–ya hiciste suficiente, ahora le corresponde a policías de verdad la protección de Ciudad Satán…

Cerrando la puerta de su despacho, él tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio entrelazando sus manos sobre éste. Miró sus alrededores, allí, colgando de los muros, yacían sus numerosas condecoraciones y restantes menciones honoríficas, que acumuló desde que era un simple cadete en la academia policial hasta conquistar su mayor y significativo triunfo: asumir la jefatura.

Si bien no era un viejo, tampoco era un joven atlético como en sus inicios. Aún así, sus compañeros de servicio sabían que él nunca le huía al deber, no, eso jamás, Kimura Akimoto nació para portar ese uniforme azul. Para él, no existía profesión más noble que esa. Arriesgar su propia existencia en procura de proteger la de otros, sí, ser oficial de policía era un auténtico honor.

Un honor no apto para todos, o eso pensaba.

– _¡Reagrúpense, no se separen…manténganse juntos!_ –gritó tratando de liderar ese escuadrón que se fragmentaba sin remedio.

Las balas rebotaban y silbaban cerca de él, la carrocería de su patrulla lo escudaba llenándose de agujeros con el transcurrir de los segundos. La alcaldía fue invadida por un grupo fuertemente armado, eran asesinos a sueldo contratados por la mafia para eliminar al alcalde de la ciudad. Las autoridades reaccionaron como era de esperar, esa tarde Ciudad Satán se tensó totalmente.

Acordonando el área, tres batallones de oficiales se coloraron bloqueando cualquier ruta de escape. Dos helicópteros sobrevolaban sirviendo de ojos en el cielo, y una brigada de francotiradores se posicionó en las cimas de los edificios cercanos al ayuntamiento buscando la oportunidad perfecta para disparar.

No obstante, ese conjunto de sicarios trabaja mejor que un ejército completo de uniformados.

– _¿Qué hacen?... ¡Reagrúpense!_

Comprendiendo que fallaron al ejecutar su plan, los criminales improvisaron. Usarían al gobernador como un rehén, esperando que éste funcionara como un trueque para salir vivos y libres de allí. Para mantener en raya a los estúpidos policías, desataron una lluvia de proyectiles que dispersó a sus contrarios, deteniendo su avance obligándolos a cubrirse como unos cobardes.

– _¿Qué les sucede…acaso tienen…tienen…miedo?_

Kimura no creía lo que atestiguaba, sus cófrades retrocedían salvaguardando sus vidas, rechazando la tarea de servir que sus placas con forma de estrella les dictaban. No comprendía que ellos eran hombres y mujeres con familia, con sueños, con deseos, ninguno quería morir, ni siquiera al estar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

Ese día descubrió que Ciudad Satán sólo contaba con un único agente judicial genuino: él.

– _¡No piensen que se saldrán con la suya, malditos rufianes!_

Ignorando los gritos de sus superiores para que se les uniera, empuñó su revólver y corrió hacia los delincuentes. Posiblemente era un veterano y simple patrullero, pese a eso, era un guardián de la rectitud, y como tal, haría sentir su temple. Su momento de exaltación no duró mucho, un violento ardor se extendió en su pierna derecha expulsando una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre.

Inmóvil, creyó que la muerte lo reclamaría. Qué equivocado estaba. El destino suele ser espontaneo e impredecible al actuar, y contra toda lógica, era capaz de tomar a una persona inesperada para llevar mesura a la demencia. Y en esa ocasión, la providencia hizo que la justicia se manifestara en la silueta de una mujer, no cualquier mujer, sino, en una chica de dieciséis años.

Videl Satán, la hija del campeón mundial, piloteó su aeronave aterrizándola frente a él protegiéndolo de la inclemente metralla.

– _¡Rápido, trata de moverte y sube!_ –Videl le vociferó abriendo la cabina de su avión–_ ¡muévete maldición, no tenemos todo el día!_

Renunciando a rendirse, se puso de pie con dificultad entrando en el aeroplano de Videl. De inmediato, ella lo orientó a donde se situaban el resto de los individuos con ropas azuladas, quienes ayudaron a Kimura conteniendo la hemorragia en su pantorrilla. Entretanto era asistido médicamente, la expectación se enfocó en la insospechada visitante.

– _¡Vamos, qué les ocurre!_ –Videl les habló ganándose su atención–_ustedes son la policía por todos los cielos, ellos son sólo siete… ¿cómo es posible que no puedan detenerlos? _

Nadie se atrevió a objetar.

– _Estaba mirando la situación en la televisión y no podía creer que no fueran capaces de hacer algo_–la adolescente les narró–_tenía que venir y ver con mis propios ojos qué sucedía… ¡arriba esos ánimos, levántense y actúen!... ¡si tienen miedo entonces quítense sus uniformes y renuncien!_ –los golpeó directo en el orgullo.

"_Es inútil niña, estos asustadizos no tienen la voluntad de…_"–pensaba Kimura, pero su meditación se interrumpió al escuchar:

– _¡Es cierto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada…es nuestro trabajo!_ –Uno de los uniformados exclamó, sus colegas asintieron envalentonándose–_ ¡el alcalde está en peligro, tenemos que sacarlo de allí!_

Kimura se quedó pasmado, él no pudo convencerlos de comportarse como oficiales pero esta chiquilla sí lo logró.

– _¡Bien, está decidido!_ –Videl estrelló sus puños apretados–_ ¡hacía mucho que no tengo una pelea emocionante!... ¡síganme!_

Al tratarse de la primogénita del salvador del mundo, ninguno de ellos cuestionó su gallardía ni su destreza...ni su liderazgo. Esa sería la primera de muchas intervenciones que Videl tendría al combatir el crimen, después de ese incidente, se volvió tremendamente necesaria su ayuda hasta para detener al más ínfimo hecho delictivo.

Era el comienzo de una época oscura para la policía, cuando su potestad se vio subyugada al depender de una jovencita para hacer valer las leyes. Kimura en un inicio, se maravilló, quizás él se equivocó, no era la única persona con la vocación de servir a la justicia. A pesar de ser la hija de una celebridad mundial, Videl sí se preocupaba por la convulsionante realidad de Ciudad Satán.

Kimura se convirtió en su más grande admirador.

Una admiración ambivalente.

Haber descargado sus rifles fue un error que pagaron con creces, los pandilleros se vieron asediados por la fuerza de sus adversarios. Irónicamente, una mocosa de preparatoria los venció en un santiamén, gracias a su habilidad al pelear empleando únicamente su cuerpo. La impensada aparición de Videl alteró la balanza para bien, desdibujando la crisis que se suscitaba.

Y sin saberlo, inició otra.

– Es una lástima, se hubiera convertido en una gran policía sino…–comentó rascándose el puente de su nariz y saliendo de sus evocaciones, inesperadamente escuchó un repentino bullicio en las afueras de su oficina– ¿pero qué demonios pasa?

Levantándose, abrió la puerta topándose sorpresivamente con el superhéroe de traje ridículo. Sin esperar su permiso, el Gran Saiyaman entró en su despacho personal obligándolo a retroceder hasta chocar con su escritorio. Si bien el enmascarado no había pronunciado palabra alguna, su postura firme le daba un aspecto extrañamente intimidante.

– Necesito hablar con usted, ahora.

**Fin Capítulo Nueve**

Hola, gracias por leer. Cuando escribía no me di cuenta de la extensión que estaba ganando el capítulo, tuve que detenerme ya que si continuaba terminaría alargándome demasiado, y como dije antes, con este fic quiero ser breve para no desviarme del tema central. Espero que les haya agradado y que la historia los entretenga por un par de minutos.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Pascualita Son, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 10**

Aquella calma que se percibía fuera de su habitación, era la descripción perfecta para la contrariedad que reinaba en su conciencia. Gohan no despega su mirada del techo, estando la noche considerablemente madura, el cansancio milagrosamente no se hacía presente en él. Habiendo varias especulaciones en su mente, dormir carecía de relevancia.

Era obvio para Gohan que su muerte no fue infligida por ella misma, y tal reflexión conllevó a formular una serie de cuestionamientos que no podían ser pasados por alto: ¿fue asesinada, si fue así quién es el culpable, por qué la policía no ahondó más en sus pesquisas, acaso alguien desea ocultar lo acontecido en ese hotel?

Siendo una heroína que combatía el hampa, resultaba natural que los criminales fueran los primeros en ambicionar su desaparición. Él fue testigo en incontables veces de cómo éstos conspiraron en su contra sin lograr sus intenciones, todos, desde el rufián más insignificante hasta el mafioso más influyente, querían enviarla al otro mundo.

– No conseguiré nada quedándome en la cama, tengo que ir a la ciudad–Gohan susurró levantándose y empezando a vestirse.

Completamente vestido, se detuvo por un breve segundo al comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era casi medianoche y pretendía escaparse de casa, titubeó momentáneamente pero su afán por comprender la cadena de eventos que desembocaron en la partida de Videl, lo hizo continuar. Se disparó al cielo a toda velocidad, queriendo resistirse a la tentación de volver.

Al volar por millonésima vez a Ciudad Satán, Gohan revivió esa sospechosa e intrigante estampa que observó dentro de la posada abandonada. Uniformados y truhanes, parados cara a cara sin provocar ni una chispa de confrontación, eso definitivamente no era una imagen perteneciente a la normalidad en lo absoluto.

Los vio hablar sin poder escuchar su plática, y a uno en específico lo reconoció. Ese individuo, era un bandolero que frecuentemente realizaba sus fechorías generando problemas y como era de esperarse, Videl era convocada por las autoridades para detenerlo. Al verlos separarse, Gohan deseó seguirlos pero su tiempo se había agotado teniendo que regresar a su hogar.

Las luces artificiales de la civilización le dieron la bienvenida, descendiendo progresivamente se orientó hacia los territorios controlados por pandilleros y mafiosos, esperanzado en hallar una nueva pieza para el rompecabezas. Sus pies se posaron en el asfalto, detrás de él, el ruido de las sirenas policiales se percibía con fuerza. Un sonido que ya no le daba confianza.

Cuánta ironía plasmada en un simple razonamiento, el Gran Saiyaman nació con el propósito de ser una segunda piel para él, la cual, lo ocultaría de la vista de los demás haciendo que su verdadero yo quedase fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, los papales se invertirían, sería el superhéroe quien se disfrazará de Son Gohan.

Sus pasos no se detuvieron en lo más mínimo, al caminar percibía las miradas amenazantes que lo apuñalaban por la espalda. No obstante, sin intimidarse, el primogénito de Son Goku no desvió su atención de su meta. Encontrándose frente la puerta de esa maloliente taberna, imaginó la reacción de su madre al verlo allí a punto de entrar.

Al ingresar se vio rodeado por los rostros desfigurados de los ebrios ahí reunidos, el aroma a humo de cigarrillo inundó su nariz provocándole una molesta sensación de náusea. A pesar de ser la primera vez en su vida que se aventuraba a explorar un sitio de esa índole, el licor sorpresivamente no le era desconocido.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en una larga y curvilínea botella de cerveza posada en una mesa, el líquido dentro de ésta no motivó su interés, por el contrario, fue el recibiente de vidrio el que logró congelarlo en su sitio ignorando por completo el ambiente que lo acompañaba. Su corazón palpitó con vigor, el sudor se formó en sus manos al evocar aquella tarde en la escuela.

Un recuerdo que humedeció sus labios…

– _¡Vamos Gohan, será divertido!_ –Ireza le rogó al halarlo de su brazo.

– _En verdad lo siento, debo irme a casa_–nervioso, trató de escabullirse–_si llego tarde, mi madre me matará…_

– _¡Por favor, sólo invéntale cualquier excusa!_ –Suplicó la rubia–_dile que hubo una sesión de estudio a última hora y que por tus excelentes calificaciones te pidieron quedarte…_

Mentirle a su mamá, mentirle a Milk. La sola idea le provocó un terror demencial, aún así algo dentro de él le decía que se dejara influenciar por la parlanchina rubia. La adolescencia le susurraba al oído que fuera, esa etapa en su existencia empezaba a ganar mayor poder a medida que se rodeaba de más y más chicos de su edad.

– _Está bien iré, pero de qué se trata la fiesta…_

– _¿De qué se trata?_ –Ireza le interrogó incrédula–_es una fiesta Gohan, el único propósito de una fiesta es pasarla bien, hasta un genio como tú debería saber eso._

Era viernes y el zumbido estridente de la campana, anunció el final de las clases para alegría de los estudiantes deseosos de un desahogo de su jornada académica. Normalmente, Gohan habría vuelto a casa para proseguir con sus estudios por su cuenta, tal y como Milk se lo pedía. Pero hoy no será así, su acostumbrada rutina se vería cortada imprevistamente.

Totalmente ajeno a lo que era socializar, Son Gohan se vio empujado por un río que lo llevaba a un océano desconocido para él. Dicho arroyo de cabellos dorados, lo guiaba al gimnasio de la preparatoria que aparentaba estar deshabitado. Pese a eso, él detectó varias presencias ahí agrupadas. Ireza lo condujo hasta la puerta trasera del recinto, la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada.

– _Sé lo que estás pensado_–Ireza se carcajeó traviesamente–_mira esto._

La chica sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una diminuta llave, y con ella abrió la cerradura del edificio ganándose una mirada asombrada de Gohan.

– _¿De dónde sacaste esa…?_

– _Algún día lo sabrás, por ahora ven, nos esperan…_

Caminaron dentro de la edificación escuchando de inmediato numerosas voces en las cercanías, al llegar a la cancha de baloncesto, divisaron a una veintena de jóvenes congregados.

– _Ireza, ya era hora_–Shapner se les aproximó a ambos–_ ¡y miren qué trajo la marea, esta sí que es una sorpresa, no creía que vinieras Gohan!_

– _Bueno, yo…_

– _Ven, acércate, vamos a divertirnos un poco_–interrumpiéndolo Shapner le dijo entre risas, Gohan no supo si se estaba burlando de él o no.

– _¿Qué pasará si nos encuentra algún maestro?_ –Gohan cuestionó–_nos meteríamos en problemas…_

– _¡Deja de sentir miedo Gohan!_ –Shapner replicó–_además los maestros ya se fueron, tenemos el resto del día para nosotros._

Los minutos continuaron su marcha, algunos varones coqueteaban con las chicas tratando de convencerlas de tener una cita el fin de semana, otros competían entre sí por ver quién era capaz de encestar en cinco ocasiones consecutivas un tiro de tres puntos al arrojar el balón de básquetbol, y Gohan simplemente permanecía sentado sin unirse a la clandestina reunión.

– _¿Qué haces ahí Gohan?_ –Ireza lo llamó–_ven, acércate._

– _Lo siento, es que no sabía qué…_

– _¿Sabes Gohan?_ –Ángela con sus facciones enrojecidas, se arrimó a Gohan haciendo el intento de iniciar una conversación con el objetivo de lograr salir con él–_sé que vives fuera de la ciudad, así que me preguntaba cómo consigues viajar desde tan lejos._

Gohan permaneció en silencio rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, Ángela le miraba con una expresión de extrañeza al no recibir una respuesta.

– _Sí, yo también me pregunto lo mismo_–una voz inquisidora le robó el aliento–_aunque puedo imaginarme cómo lo haces…_

– _¡Videl!_ –Ireza estalló en jubilo con su aparición–_creí que no vendrías._

– _No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero cuando vi a…cambié de opinión._

Gohan giró viendo como la hija del campeón se les unía inesperadamente, maldiciendo mentalmente por no captar su ki con anticipación, el chico no sabía qué hacer al recibir la dura mirada que esos ojos azules eran capaces de dar. A diferencia del incidente suscitado días antes, Videl guardó su distancia con él evitando así que su cercanía creciera azarosamente.

– _¡Videl!_ –Shapner al notarla no tardó en acercársele–_qué gusto que llegaras, creí que no lo harías… ¿qué te apetece, un trago, un bocadillo…un beso?_

– _¿Ves aquel bote de basura en la esquina?_ –Videl le preguntó señalándole dicho objeto en la distancia.

– _Sí, lo veo._

– _Muy bien, sino dejas de decir idioteces acabarás allí dentro en menos de lo que canta un gallo… ¿entiendes?_

– _Pero preciosa, yo sólo estaba…_

Un repentino codazo en su vientre paró sus palabras.

– _Está bien, ya entendí_–afirmó adolorido y con voz forzada.

Gohan sin evitarlo soltó una ligera carcajada.

– _¿Te estás riendo de mí, ratón de biblioteca?_ –con un semblante enfadado, Shapner se volcó hacia Gohan quien calló su risa de golpe.

– _No, no…lo siento, lo siento…_–Gohan se disculpó nervioso, lo último que quería era estropear su endeble amistad con sus compañeros de salón.

– _Tranquilo nerd, tranquilo, sólo bromeaba_–el rubio lo abrazó por los hombros–_estás muy tenso, tienes que relajarte amigo, ven, sígueme, yo sé cómo puedes hacerlo._

Sin romper el abrazo, Shapner lo encaminó a una mesa detrás de ambos. Gohan le agradeció al rubio por cambiar el tema de conversación con tanta rapidez, alejándolo de Videl para su alivio. Un alivio que se ahogó al ver lo que Shapner planeaba, su madre sin duda lo mataría, afortunadamente para Gohan ella no se hallaba ahí.

– _Te lo agradezco pero no gracias, yo no bebo._

– _Gohan, escúchame, sé que eres el genio de la escuela, el mejor alumno de la clase_–insistió Shapner, aún sosteniendo la lata de cerveza en la mano–_pero también tienes que probar cosas nuevas, así que anda, al menos toma un trago para que la saborees._

– _¡Vamos Gohan, mamá no te castigará!_ –Ireza bromeó, Videl sólo lo miró sin decir nada.

– _De acuerdo, pero solamente un sorbo. _

– _¡Ese es el espíritu!_ –Shapner abrió la lata y se la entregó.

Gohan vio la espumosa bebida amarillenta por unos segundos, y bajo la expectación de los demás, la llevó a su boca llenándola completamente antes de tragar. El amargo sabor inundó su paladar, su garganta se apretó ante la leve acidez del líquido. Sacudió su cabeza a la vez que pestañeaba presuroso, tal reacción originó fuertes carcajadas entre sus acompañantes.

Aunque éstas no eran de burla, eran de auténtica felicidad, Gohan se sintió complacido al ser aceptado en aquel grupo.

– _¡Es hora de un juego!_ –Ireza gritó tomándolos desprevenidos.

– _¿Qué jugaremos?_ –Ángela cuestionó.

– _Ya lo verán, primero formen un círculo en el suelo_–les indicó la jovencita blonda, sus camaradas así lo hicieron.

Gohan ignorante de la situación que se desarrollaba, meramente atinó a ponerse cómodo en el piso. Videl delante de él mantenía su vigilancia con disimulo, por su lado, el primogénito de Goku y Milk aguardaba por el regreso de Ireza, la cual reapareció sosteniendo una botella vacía de licor con sus manos.

– _Esto me va gustar…_–comentó Shapner.

– _Yo me largo_–Videl iba a marcharse pero la rubia la detuvo.

– _¡Adónde crees que vas, ahí te quedas!_ –Ireza le cortó el paso–_ya estás aquí, no puedes irte… ¿o acaso Videl Satán le teme a un simple juego?_

Videl gruñó malhumorada, si bien las circunstancias la desagradaban su terco orgullo le impidió irse.

– _¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?_

– _Uno por uno iremos girando la botella_–Ángela le explicó susurrante a Gohan–_y cuando ésta se detenga, la persona que la hizo girar le dará un beso a quién esté señalando la botella. _

– _¡Qué!_ –invadido por una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza, Gohan trató de levantarse.

– _¡Alto ahí Gohan, tú también vas a jugar!_ –Ireza al igual que a Videl, lo frenó en seco.

– _Pero, yo…yo…_

– _¡Nada de peros!_ –Exclamó, en el fondo le encantaba ver a Videl enfadada y a Gohan actuar tan timorato–_ ¿quién quiere ser el primero?_

– _¡Yo!_ –Shapner se ofreció.

Sin demorarse giró la botella haciéndola bailar, gradualmente fue desacelerándose simultáneamente que una amplia sonrisa se formaba en él al cruzar sus dedos ilusionado. La punta del recipiente fue deteniéndose acercándose peligrosamente a Videl, quien contuvo su respiración a su vez Shapner gritaba jubiloso en su mente aunque…

– _Estuvo cerca, Shapner_–Ireza conociendo sus intenciones lo consoló, por ínfimos milímetros su deseo no se cumplió.

Los besos iban y venían. Inocentes e intensos; fugaces y lentos. Los corazones palpitaban fuertes, dos en especial lo hacían a un ritmo más que humano. Durante esos fastidiosos minutos no se miraron, ambos se arrepentían por haber caído convencidos por Ireza. No obstante, resultaba inútil lamentarse ahora, ya no había manera alguna en la cual pudieran escapar.

– _Te toca Gohan…_

El momento que tanto temió lo alcanzó, era su turno para introducirse en esa ruleta que lo llevaría al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. Su mano sudorosa sujetó el frasco y lo obligó a danzar, una danza que empapó aún más su ya mojada piel. El eterno bamboleo finalizó apuñalándolo en el alma, Shapner blasfemó, Ireza se rió divertida, Ángela celosa frunció el ceño y Videl…y Videl…

– ¡Oye tú! –El cantinero de la taberna lo sacó de su letargo– ¿piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?

Varias risas lo rodearon. Son Gohan endureció su rostro, antes de atrapar a los peces gordos primeramente necesitaría capturar a los más pequeños.

**Fin Capítulo Diez**

Hola, gracias por leer. Con este capítulo no puede evitar alargarme, como ya notaron es más extenso que los anteriores pero al ir narrando me fue casi imposible detenerme. Antes de retirarme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Oyuky Chan, Pascualita Son, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11 **

Sentada en la soledad de su cocina mira a su alrededor, cada mueble está colocado en su lugar pero el ambiente le dice que algo falta. Sentada en la soledad de su cocina lo añora, la presencia de su difunto esposo nunca antes había sido más necesaria para ella. Sentada en la soledad de su cocina se preocupa por su hijo, Gohan se atormentaba y por más que lo desee no puede ayudarlo.

– Gohan, mi pobre hijo…

Milk entrelazó sus manos deseando encontrar cualquier tarea con la cual tenerlas ocupadas, frustrada recordó que los platos ya resplandecían limpios, la estancia brillaba pulcramente ordenada, y toda la ropa yacía colgada libre de la más mínima suciedad. Derrotada y pensativa observó el reloj, la medianoche no tardaría en acercarse…sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Se levantó de su asiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mesa del comedor, Milk conmemoró la cena que allí se realizó unas cuantas horas antes. Goten, emulado a su padre, devoraba cuanto platillo tuviera en frente olvidándose de sus modales. Gohan con un ritmo muchísimo más pausado, masticaba silencioso el pescado frito que humeaba en su tazón.

– _¿Quieres más, hijo?_

– _No, gracias_–replicó Gohan rechazando el ofrecimiento de su madre.

– _¡Yo sí quiero más!_ –Goten en contraste, no perdió la oportunidad de obtener más de los deliciosos manjares elaborados por la esposa de Son Goku.

Gohan se veía más ensimismado de lo normal, aquella expresión tácita de dolor ya no se hallaba presente en él, por el contrario, un semblante serio se apoderó de sus facciones. Desconocía qué pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero con su mirada perdida daba la impresión de que un torbellino de dudas y preguntas azotaba en su interior.

– _Gracias por la comida mamá, me voy a dormir…_–terminando con sus alimentos, Gohan se prestó a retirarse.

– _Gohan_–cansada de huir del tema, se aventuró a hablar con él sobre éste–_necesito que hablemos…_

– _Mamá, en verdad no…_

– _Gohan, por favor, hablemos…_

– _De acuerdo_–resignado aceptó.

– _Goten, ya has comido suficiente, ve a asearte los dientes y vas directo a la cama._

– _¡Pero mamá, pero si aún…!_

– _¡Obedece Goten!_

Sin ánimos, el pequeño retoño de Goku se retiró, dándoles el espacio a la matriarca Son y a su primogénito para entablar esa conversación que debió darse desde hacía días atrás. Milk suspiró al mirarlo, su Gohan creció demasiado rápido para su gusto. Ahora, viéndolo bombardeado por las etapas y cambios que la adolescencia conllevaba, su actitud le era totalmente irreconocible.

– _¿Es por esa jovencita, verdad?_ –Cuestionó suavemente–_ ¿estás así de decaído por ella?_

Eso era más que evidente, desde el momento que escuchó la noticia de su fallecimiento, algo dentro de él se quebró.

– _Sí…_

– _¿Tú la querías, Gohan?_

El chico no logró esconder el notorio tono carmesí en su rostro, sus labios titubearon buscando una contestación que le ayudara a esquivar la pregunta, consiguiendo replicar con voz casi inaudible:

– _Sí, éramos amigos._

– _Entiendo_–Milk, al ver su nerviosismo y sus agitados gestos, percibió que aquel sentimiento en él superara la barrera de una simple amistad. Encontrarse rodeado por jóvenes de su edad, y sobre todo, al socializar con personas del sexo opuesto, fue toda una odisea para él, la cual tomó por sorpresa al legítimo ganador del Cell Game–_ ¿es obvio que su suicidio te duele?_

– _¡Ella no se suicidó!_ –Sin intención, vociferó al objetar–_ ¡hay algo, algo podrido en todo esto…puedo olerlo!_

Resultaba irónico, pero la muerte siempre había sido minimizada por la mágica existencia de las esferas del dragón. Milk evocó a su cónyuge fallecido, pese a no estar con vida sabía que él se situaba en un mundo más allá de la comprensión de los mortales, y si bien su ausencia le era dolorosa, se consolaba al pensar que algún día él volvería a su lado.

Y Gohan, por primera vez, experimentaba la impotencia de saber que era plausible revivirla pero que a su vez, no le era posible hacerlo. Ese era un golpe de realidad tremendamente cruel y abismalmente necesario, sólo así, al perder a alguien, se sabe cuán amado era esa persona.

– _¿Estás seguro que esa jovencita no se quitó la vida?_

– _Completamente, y no lo digo únicamente porque éste convencido de ello_–opinó inclinando su cara a un costado–_sino también, debido a que ciertas cosas así me lo indican. _

Milk lo vio apretar sus puños al igual que sus dientes, ella no era capaz de imaginar el desánimo que Gohan sentía. De nada valían sus súper poderes, ni su herencia de guerrero saiyajin, ni haber derrotado a Cell hace siete años, nada, nada de eso le servía en lo absoluto. Gohan pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de su madre, aquella muestra de cariño jamás fue más indispensable.

– _Mamá…_

– _Gohan, has crecido tan rápido que ni yo misma lo creo_–afirmó acariciándole su faz–_sabes, eres idéntico a tu padre cuando nos casamos, éramos tan jóvenes, pero yo estaba determinada en ser su esposa_–rió levemente ante el recuerdo–_entiendo que estés triste por esa muchacha, pero por favor, prométeme que volverás a sonreír, Goten también está preocupado por ti, él no te dice nada porque yo no quería que te estuviera molestando con preguntas…_

– _Perdóname mamá, yo no quería agobiarte ni a Goten tampoco…solamente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo._

– _Te conozco hijo, qué piensas hacer…sé honesto, no me mientas._

– _Buscar la verdad, eso es lo que ya estoy haciendo, buscando la verdad_–admitió con serenidad–_si compruebo que Videl no se suicidó, reuniré las esferas del dragón y desearé su resurrección._

– _¿Eso te tranquiliza, no es así?_ –Indagó–_ ¿tener la esperanza de volver a verla, te tranquiliza?_

– _Sí…_

– _¡Cielos hijo, cuándo fue que maduraste tanto sin que lo notara!_

– _¡Mamá, por favor, no digas esas cosas!_ –apenado y levemente sonriente agitó sus manos.

– _¿Ves?...aún puedes sonreír_ –Ella le regaló una sonrisa–_Gohan, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer para sentirte mejor, sólo te ruego que no te metas en problemas y que no descuides tus estudios… _

– _Lo haré…_

– _Confío en ti, ahora ve a la cama, se hace tarde._

Despidiéndose, Gohan subió por las escaleras perdiéndose de la vista de Milk. Encontrándose sola, procedió a culminar con sus deberes domésticos llenándose de contrariedades. Platicar con él fue un gran desahogo, con esas cortas palabras fue capaz de exorcizar varios demonios, sin embargo, otros se introdujeron en su alma.

Le guste o no, Gohan debe hacer esto, simplemente esperaba que al final él recupere aquello que perdió, y con esto, se reencuentre consigo mismo.

El tiempo continuó su andar, y Milk al finalizar sus quehaceres tomó asiento sumergiéndose en la fría quietud de su hogar sin percatarse del avance de la noche. Y en este preciso instante, al ascender paulatinamente por la escalinata dirigiéndose a su propia alcoba, detuvo sus pasos al pararse frente la puerta de la recámara de Gohan.

Una mano vacilante se posó sobre el pomo, con inseguridad lo giró accionando el mecanismo de la cerradura consiguiendo introducirse en la habitación. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, Gohan ya no era un niño, ya no necesitaba que ella lo arropara al dormir, no obstante, aquello no le importó, es su hijo, y no le interesa cuál sea su edad, ese hecho de ningún modo cambiará.

Suavemente se aproximó a la cama, sus envejecidas palmas se aterrizaron al percibir la frialdad del colchón. Encendiendo la lámpara de su escritorio lo confirmó: las sábanas se encontraban tiradas en el piso, las cortinas de la ventana abierta ondeaban silentes con el viento, la almohada aún conservaba la silueta de su cabeza, y él, no estaba.

– Gohan…

Abrazando las frazadas contra su cuerpo, no quitó sus ojos del paisaje nocturno delante de ella. No tenía sentido meditarlo, era lógico suponer adónde se había marchado. Volteándose lentamente miró la repisa repleta de libros, una fotografía capturó su atención y al observarla enfocó sus retinas en ella, en la culpable, en la responsable, en la causante del martirio de Gohan.

– Ten cuidado y regresa pronto a casa…

Increíblemente la furia no la dominaba, en contra parte, tal situación paradójicamente le traía una pizca de serenidad. Limitarlo, coartarlo no resolvería nada. Regresando la vista al retrato que sostenía, orientó sus pupilas en esa jovencita de largo cabello negro. Milk revivió la narración de su primogénito tras su primer día de escuela, y esa chica sobresalió desde el inicio en su relato.

Saliendo de ese aposento, ella suspiró. Milk no temía por Gohan, sino, por aquel que le haya hecho daño a Videl, sea quien sea ese individuo, deberá estar preparado, la ira sobrehumana que duerme en su muchacho está cerca de despertar.

**Fin Capítulo Once**

Con este capítulo pude contenerme a mí mismo y no me alargué demasiado. La historia en un principio se narraba de manera lineal, pero al ir avanzando, quise cambiar levemente la estructura narrativa por dos motivos: el primero, para que no fuera tan predecibles los acontecimientos futuros, y el segundo, para darle un poco de protagonismo a casi todos los personajes.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Pascualita Son, Oyuky Chan, Son Chumin, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 12**

Sujetando su revólver dentro de su bolsillo avanzó vigilante de sus alrededores, usando el velo nocturno como un aliado, se ocultó en las sombras esperando que un desdichado transeúnte se cruzara en su camino. Dándole una última calada al cigarrillo que sostenía con sus labios, descubrió lo que tanto quería.

A unos metros de distancia, una ingenua pareja de adolescentes reía al tambalearse ligeramente por la calle. Suponiendo que provenían de una ruidosa discoteca, y claramente alcoholizados, él sonrió al enfocarse completamente en esos desafortunados jóvenes. Los cuales, de muy mala manera, aprenderían a no estar fuera de casa a esas horas de la noche merodeando por ahí.

– Lamento interrumpirte galán–le dijo divertido al joven, interrumpiéndolo justo cuando pretendía besar a su acompañante femenino–pero no pude evitar mirar esa preciosa chaqueta que traes puesta… ¿me la darías para verla mejor?

– ¿Quién diablos se cree, qué no ve que…?–enfurecido por la intromisión de ese desconocido, se volteó para encararlo topándose de frente con el cañón de una pistola, entretanto su bella chica se desmayó al notar la presencia del criminal.

– Vamos niño, no hagamos esto más complicado–afirmó retirándole el seguro a su arma de fuego–estoy algo cansado y desearía poder ir a tomar un trago, así que por favor, coopera.

Invadido por la sorpresa y el terror, el adolescente empezó desesperado a quitarse su chaqueta frenéticamente y en un instante se la entregó.

– No te hagas el tonto, dame todo lo que traigas encima–lo amenazó nuevamente.

El desventurado muchachito le arrojó sus pertenencias una tras otra: su billetera, su teléfono móvil y sin darse cuenta, le lanzó el preservativo que ocultaba, provocando que el delincuente que le asaltaba riera estruendosamente para su vergüenza.

– Vaya, chico–alegó entre risas–en verdad lo siento muchísimo, creo que te arruiné la fiesta…–habiendo conseguido concretar su vil acto delictivo, se prestó a retirarse dejando desprovisto de sus posesiones a ese imprudente jovenzuelo.

Regresando por donde vino, se apresuró a escurrirse de la escena perdiéndose en el paisaje urbano que le rodeaba. Aquel simple robo fue meramente para matar el tiempo, aburrido y sin nada más que hacer, se enrumbó a la zona más infame de Ciudad Satán. Un lugar, que inclusive, la mismísima policía pensaba dos veces antes de entrar.

Los burdeles se elevaban a cada lado de la carretera, cantinas y demás pecaminosos establecimientos hacían de las suyas en la oscuridad reinada por la luna. Sus pasos pronto se detuvieron de improviso, un periódico mojado y arrugado yacía abandonado en la acera por la que transitaba ganándose su atención.

– Hasta nunca, maldita mocosa…

En la portada de aquel diario, sobresalía el enorme retrato de Videl mientras debajo de éste, se observaban otras imágenes tomadas el día de su funeral. Mirando la húmeda fotografía de la justiciera, recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales ella apareció arruinando sus fechorías. Cuánta humillación sentía, y no sólo él, ser derrotado por una chiquilla era hacer el ridículo.

Frotando su barbilla, evocó su más reciente encuentro y por lo tanto, el último. Necesitando un poco de dinero, lo buscó de la forma que más le era usual. Entró en una joyería interpretando su recurrente papel de ladrón, tomó cada centavo de la caja registradora así como una notoria cantidad de valiosas joyas, emprendiendo la huida en un santiamén.

Eufórico corrió por la vía pública sin importarle chocar con cualquier individuo, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban en la lejanía, y dicho sonido iba ganando fuerza al acercarse. Aprovechando que el tráfico se hallaba detenido por un semáforo en rojo, se acercó al primer vehículo que vio obligando a su legítimo dueño a bajarse para él usurpar su sitio.

Sin esperar el cambio de luces, aceleró riéndose triunfante al marcharse de allí antes del arribo de los uniformados. Aún así, su risa se apagó al notar una sombra justo por arriba de su automóvil. El helicóptero de Videl aventajó su automotor aterrizando más adelante, obstaculizando así su escape. Frenando de golpe, él sacó su arma por la ventanilla abriendo fuego contra ella.

– _¡Te mandaré al infierno, desgraciada entrometida!_

– _¡Todos dicen lo mismo!_ –indiferente a su amenaza, se lanzó contra él abriendo la puerta del coche, protagonizando los dos un fuerte forcejeo.

– _¡No tengo tiempo para jugar al niñero!_ –Empujándola lejos de él, reutilizó su revólver para encañonarla–_ ¡te arrepentirás de no haberte quedado en la escuela!_

– _¡Y tú de haber robado esa joyería!_ –permaneciendo todavía en el suelo, Videl pateó su mano desarmándolo sin que él se lo esperara.

– _¡Qué!_

Levantándose con gran elasticidad, Videl saltó conectándolo con un potente puntapié en su mentón haciéndolo besar el suelo. Mientras trataba de reincorporarse, tanto él como Videl, fueron cercados por las varias patrullas policiales que se apersonaron a la escena. Bajo la dura mirada de la heroína, fue esposado y retenido por la ley.

Observando el gris paisaje de la prisión, se vio acompañado de otros pobres diablos que compartían un elemento en común con él: ella. Videl los envió a la cárcel sin importar qué hicieran para vencerla, esa odiosa mujer de cabellos negros era una piedra con la que recurrentemente tropezaban, provocando que al unísono exclamaran mentalmente:

¡Si tan sólo hubiera algún método para borrarla del mapa!

Durante las semanas que duró su encarcelamiento, siempre escuchaba el mismo tema de conversación: eliminar a la hija del campeón mundial. Nunca imaginó que dicha fantasía acabaría materializándose…ni que él contribuiría en su realización. Y el inicio de esa vil hazaña se concretó con el final de su encierro, un encierro que acabó antes de lo previsto.

– _¡Es tu día de suerte, Hibiki!_ –un guardia penitenciario abrió la puerta de su celda–_pagaron tu fianza, así que ya puedes largarte…_

– _¿Qué ha dicho?_ –Incrédulo indagó–_ ¿quién la pagó?_

– _No lo sé_–respondió con honestidad–_anda, vete de una maldita vez._

Sin demorarse, recogió sus cosas y salió como un rayo de la correccional. No obstante, al salir de la penitenciaría no volvería a ser el mismo rufián ordinario que solía ser. En un futuro muy próximo, su larga lista de delitos se vería olvidada por completo al atestiguar en primera fila, como esa delgada garganta femenina se estrujaba exhalando su último aliento al perecer.

Por el momento, habiendo recuperado su libertad se topó con una camioneta que le aguardaba en la carretera. Sin saber qué esperar se acercó y entró en ella, al hacerlo la puerta se cerró de golpe y los neumáticos giraron a gran velocidad. Mirando su entorno, percibió la presencia de dos hombres que le observaban con una marcada seriedad.

– _¿Seguro que este payaso será de utilidad?_ –uno de los desconocidos le preguntó al otro.

– _Lo dudo, pero de todas formas no es decisión nuestra…él lo escogió._

– _¿Quién diablos son ustedes?_ –Hibiki ansioso les interrogó–_ ¿por qué me ayudaron a salir de prisión?_

– _¡Tú no estás en posición de hacer preguntas!_ –Le gritó el individuo ante él–_las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, y eso me recuerda… ¿sabes quién fue la que te mandó a ese sucio basurero?_

– _Claro que sí, fue esa maldita de la hija de Mr. Satán._

– _Exacto y ahora dime_–tornándose aún más frívolo, se inclinó hacia su rostro–_ ¿no te gustaría verla muerta?_

– ¡Hey, Hibiki! –la voz del cantinero del bar que frecuentaba rompió sus remembranzas, sin haberlo notado, ya se encontraba en esa taberna sin recordar cómo ni cuándo llegó allí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

– Sí.

– Ten–el sujeto en el extremo opuesto de la barra, le sirvió su bebida favorita– ¿es verdad que piensas organizar tu propia pandilla o es un rumor?

– Es verdad, ya me cansé de ser sólo un don nadie–respondió con ahínco–quiero que la gente me tema y me respete, para hacerlo debo darles una razón de peso…

– Pues cuenta conmigo, seremos socios.

– Excelente, ya lo verás, en muy poco tiempo controlaré esta ciudad a mi antojo–Hibiki rió embriagado no por el licor, sino por su anhelo de poder–y ahora que la malnacida de Videl se fue al infierno, tengo el camino libre…

– ¿Pero y el Gran Saiyaman, él todavía…?

– ¡Ese bufón no me asusta! –exclamó–además, hace días que nadie lo ve…quizás se largó para siempre.

El tabernero asintió llenando su vaso nuevamente, Hibiki era un amigo de muchos años y a pesar de ser un mero asaltante callejero nunca perdió la ilusión de convertirse en un acaudalado mafioso. En el pasado jamás creyó que eso fuera a plasmarse, pero al ver su rostro determinado y confiado, algo en su interior le decía que ésta vez sí hablaba en serio.

Las puertas de la cantina se abrieron dibujando la silueta de un adolescente, ese chico caminó unos metros deteniéndose sorpresivamente luciendo una expresión ausente. Los ebrios lo vieron por varios minutos, parecía una estatua pegada al piso, no se movía ni hablaba en lo absoluto. Burlescos murmullos se oían en la atmósfera cargada con humo de cigarro, todos iban hacia él.

– ¡Oye tú! –Deseando saber qué demonios le pasaba, le gritó haciéndolo reaccionar– ¿piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?

Hibiki se giró a mirarlo, pese a estar parcialmente borracho no perdió detalle de su semblante inquietantemente endurecido.

**Fin Capítulo Doce**

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de este experimental fic. Me parece que es muy obvio que todos ustedes ya saben que Videl realmente no se suicidó, y ante dicho contexto la historia entra en la fase de buscar al o los culpables. Como dije anteriormente, decidí alterar el orden narrativo para que los eventos no sean tan previsibles. Comprendo que tal cambio puede resultar confuso al leer, pero con esto busco darle un toque de intriga al relato, y espero que esté funcionando.

Antes de irme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Oyuky Chan y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13 **

El mundo sigue girando, la vida continúa. Esa frase la escuchaba en cada esquina, parecía como si todos aceptaran esa farsa sin cuestionarla. Pero él no, no la creería jamás, no se trataba de una simple corazonada o un patético intento por engañarse a sí mismo. No, él estaba convencido de ello. Y nadie, nadie lo persuadirá de lo contrario.

– Para la próxima semana quiero un ensayo de diez páginas sobre el tema que discutimos hoy–ordenó el maestro de historia, ganándose un largo bufido molesto proveniente de sus estudiantes, segundos luego la campana sonó dando por finalizada la jornada educativa–además, no vayan a olvidar que la siguiente ronda de exámenes es en dos semanas, así que espero ver buenas calificaciones…es todo por hoy, pueden irse.

El maestro recogió sus pertenencias y abandonó el salón, entre tanto, sus alumnos le imitaron discutiendo sobre qué hacer durante el resto del día. Gohan por su parte, guardaba sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No queriendo tener problemas con su madre, él asistía puntualmente a la escuela, si bien, ésta le era irrelevante.

Gohan fue testigo de cómo la cotidianidad recuperaba su curso, los lazos negros ya no se veían colgados en las paredes, el altar colocado en el casillero de la justiciera había sido retirado dejando desocupado aquel compartimiento. Poco a poco, los demás se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos. Videl, lentamente, fue desapareciendo de sus conversaciones.

Sin embargo, el hijo de Goku no podía, él se negaba a sacarla de su mente, a dejarla ir. Se sentía estancado, petrificado mientras el resto de la sociedad avanzaba sin detener su marcha. Su vida no regresaría a la normalidad hasta no resolver el enigma que envolvía su muerte, una muerte que se le dificultaba admitir.

Cerró sus pestañas, se insultó mentalmente, mandó al diablo las dudas y los temores. Buscaría de inmediato las esferas del dragón, le importaba un comino los alegatos de Dende, llamaría a Shenlong y desearía que Videl regresara. Así volvería a ver ese rostro malhumorado, escucharía nuevamente sus quejas sobre el Gran Saiyaman, y por encima de cualquier cosa, la vería a ella.

– ¡Hey, fíjate por dónde caminas!

Su entusiasmo fue tal, que corrió descontrolado hacia la salida de la habitación chocando inevitablemente con una inocente Ireza quien iba de regreso al aula. La pobre rubia impactó contra un muro de ladrillos humano, haciéndola besar el piso sin intención. Al hacer conciencia de lo que hizo, Gohan despertó, salió de ese embrujo que lo dominó temporalmente.

Últimamente, esa ansiedad estaba haciéndose gradualmente más y más intensa. Maldecía su existencia, desde su niñez aquellas bolas mágicas se convirtieron en una solución fácil. Ellas, resolverían sin ninguna dificultad sus problemas. A pesar de su maravilloso poder, eran una aberración contra la naturaleza, una aberración que lo tentaba al extrañarla tanto.

– ¡Perdóname Ireza, no te vi! –se agachó para ayudarla.

– Sí, ya me di cuenta–le reprochó frotándose la cabeza– ¿se puede saber adónde demonios ibas tan apresurado?

– Bueno, yo…–titubeó rascándose la nuca–iba…iba al sanitario.

– Ahh, entiendo–Ireza asintió, Gohan frecuentaba muchísimo el sanitario ausentándose por largos períodos de tiempo, dicha circunstancia le intrigaba a Videl, llevándola a imaginar toda clase de ideas bizarras: como que Gohan, era el Gran Saiyaman.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Gohan le preguntó, el rostro de Ireza se desfiguró suavemente ante el recuerdo de la pelinegra, la blonda luchó por no llorar, el llanto se había convertido en su fiel acompañante en las últimas semanas, se había prometido ser fuerte, que no caería otra vez, pero…

– No, nada…–Ireza perdió la batalla, en un repentino cambio de temperamento una amarga tristeza la poseyó, generando que literalmente se desmoronada ante Gohan– ¡la extraño Gohan, no puedo olvidarla!

– ¡Ireza! –sorprendido por su inesperado desplome, el hermano de Goten la abrazó–yo también la echo de menos, me hace falta…

– ¿Por qué Gohan, acaso sabes por qué? –Sollozante, su voz se iba quebrando hasta volverse gradualmente incomprensible– ¿por qué lo hizo, no lo entiendo, por qué quiso morir?

– Ireza…

– ¡Por qué! –Gritó, su bramido rebotó en las paredes– ¡me volveré loca de tanto pensar!

– Lo siento, pero no tengo la respuesta a tus preguntas–derrotado, le respondió–aún así, no pienso quedarme parado viendo el reloj pasar sin comprender qué pasó.

Ambos por igual lloraron en silencio. Allí, rodeados de soledad en ese frío pasillo de la escuela, tanto él como ella, recordaron a la dueña de esos ojos azules. Gohan bajó su cabeza para mirarla, su melena corta y dorada se enterraba en su pecho al mojar su camisa con sus lágrimas. Verla hizo que su ansia retornara, sin embargo, ese sentimiento fue devorado por uno más volátil:

La rabia.

El por qué era una cuestión de peso, no obstante, ésta lo llevó a indagarse por el cómo, el cual a su vez, lo guió lógica y finalmente hacia el quién. Quién, esa variable es la llave que solucionaría una a una las incógnitas de la ecuación. Y al saber el quién, el cómo y el por qué se revelarán por sí solos. Y fue precisamente tal misterio, el responsable de avivar la furia interna en el semisaiyajin.

Habiéndose quedado junto a Ireza por unos minutos, la vio marchar con esa mirada vacía y con sus retinas enrojecidas. Gohan por otro lado, se retiró de la preparatoria volando por encima de la ciudad sin molestarse en disfrazarse. Pese a la elevada altura, podía escuchar los disparos y demás manifestaciones sonoras de violencia.

Tales ruidos le empujaron a notar un curioso hecho, la mayoría provenían en un sector en particular, una zona donde no se oían las sirenas de la policía. Desde el aire tal sitio se apreciaba con una nitidez cristalina, permitiéndole a Gohan analizarla con la vista. Ese territorio comprendía los barrios más bajos de Ciudad Satán, siendo la guarida de los más sucios y buscados rufianes.

Volteándose se percató de un nuevo elemento en el paisaje: la ausencia de un infame edificio. Aterrizando rápidamente miró el panorama delante de él, aquel viejo hotel donde Videl dejó de vivir ya no existía. La estructura entera yacía amontonada en el suelo, el lugar resplandecía gracias a los miles de trozos de vidrio, madera y concreto apilados en una gran montaña de escombros.

La edificación fue completamente demolida.

Cada movimiento realizado, cada frase pronunciada, cada pensamiento construido, cada respiro emitido y cada vistazo ejecutado en aquella habitación de esa abandonada hospedería se perdieron deliberadamente, enterrándose en la oscura ignorancia los eventos ahí concretados. O eso crearía el grueso de la población, y Gohan, no era parte de ellos.

Accionando su reloj, el peculiar uniforme del superhéroe enmascarado lo cubrió. Teniéndolo puesto, apretó sus puños enguantados disparándose al cielo a una tremenda velocidad. Pronto divisó su destino, ganándose la atención de los hombres de azul parados en la entrada de la comisaría.

Caminando silencioso dentro de la estación, los policías ahí reunidos le aplaudieron viendo sus súplicas contestadas. Pese a esto, él no alteró su humor ni sus planes. Al final del corredor la vio, en el extremo opuesto de esa puerta está el individuo que buscaba. Y adelantándose a sus ideas, ésta se abrió hallándose cara a cara con él.

Sosteniendo sus globos oculares en él no se detuvo, forzándolo a retroceder hasta chocar con su escritorio.

– Necesito hablar con usted, ahora.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi oficina sin mi permiso? –indagó al recuperarse de la impresión.

– ¡Cierre la boca! –Vociferó sin medirse–seré directo y quiero que usted también lo sea…

– ¡No tienes idea del error que estás cometiendo…!

– ¿Por qué la investigación de la muerte de Videl se terminó tan deprisa? –Lo interrogó con voz intimidante.

– No tengo por qué responderte…

– ¡Conteste! –increpó elevando su ki, un fuerte temblor sacudió los muros tirando al suelo los reconocimientos y medallas del jefe de los uniformados.

– Las evidencias y la autopsia…–viéndose indefenso por un instante, se amedrentó fugazmente por el furioso héroe–los indicios señalaron que Videl se suicidó, adicionalmente, no se encontraron pruebas de que hubiera alguien más en el momento en que falleció…ella estaba sola cuando murió.

– ¡Mentira! –Replicó sin reservas–las muñecas de Videl estaban enrojecidas, eso indica que otra persona debió sujetarla, además, ella era de baja estatura y no había forma de que pudiera atar la cuerda a la altura en la que se hallaba–su corazón palpitaba acelerado, a sus espaldas los oficiales que le veían se mantenían inmóviles–y por si fuera poco, los suicidas acostumbran a dejar una nota o una carta justificando sus acciones y Videl no dejó ninguna, nadie se suicida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin una razón…

– ¿Qué insinúas payaso? –Sintiéndose acorralado, el enojo corrió por su venas– ¿estás insinuando que…?

– Estoy insinuando que fue un homicidio–alegó completando la oración que iba a decir–y por lo tanto, que un asesino anda suelto por las calles…

– Esas no es más que sólo suposiciones sin fundamento–Kimura afirmó–tus observaciones son circunstanciales, carecen de validez.

– ¿Circunstanciales, sin validez? –Incrédulo cuestionó– ¿cómo puede decir eso…está ciego o qué?

– ¡Cállate! –Kimura gritó–eres una vergüenza para esta ciudad, no eres más que un imbécil que se disfrazada para llamar la atención–argumentó apuntándolo con un dedo–tú tienes la culpa de que la policía perdiera credibilidad, tus supuestos actos de heroísmo nos ponen en ridículo, nos hacen ver como un montón de inútiles buenos para nada, pero eso se acabó, me aseguraré que tus días de falso superhéroe se terminen…

– Ahora me amenaza–Gohan no se inmutó– ¿por qué?... ¿acaso teme que descubra algo?

– ¡Ya fue suficiente de tus tonterías, no te permitiré que cuestiones mi liderazgo e integridad! –Él se volteó a ver a sus subordinados– ¡arresten a este bufón de circo!

Ni uno sólo de los agentes del orden obedeció.

– ¿Bajo qué cargo?

– Por calumniarme…

– ¿Y por qué se siente aludido?

– ¡Basta, yo mismo puedo arrestarte! –viendo que su mandato no fue acatado, tomando sus esposas se le acercó.

– Hágalo, eso no borrará mis dudas–dócilmente extendió sus manos a él.

– Todos piensan que eres un héroe, yo les mostraré que no es así–con voz baja le aseguró cerrando los grilletes al aprisionarlo.

– Todos piensan que Videl se suicidó, yo les mostraré que no fue así–hablándole de igual modo Gohan le replicó separando sus muñecas, rompiendo así sus ataduras, volviéndolas meros trozos de metal.

El Gran Saiyaman empezó a caminar a la salida tranquilamente, dejando a Kimura congelado al fracasar su burdo intento por detenerlo. Frenándose al llegar al umbral de la puerta, Gohan giró su cabeza para mirar al jefe de la policía quien aún no salía de su desconcierto.

– Sé que demolieron el hotel, afortunadamente lo visité antes de su desaparición–comentó Gohan a punto de retirarse–también he notado ciertas cosas fuera de lo normal, y desearía que éstas no tuvieran relación con la muerte de Videl, porque sí es así, yo no podría contenerme…llámeme paranoico si quiere, ya no sé qué creer, pero a partir de ahora no confiaré en nadie…y eso lo incluye a usted.

El heroico individuo se marchó de la estación dejando una larga estela de cuchicheos en su haber, simultáneamente, Kimura permanecía de pie sin mover ni un sólo músculo. Él era un devoto amante de la legalidad, de la justicia, de la rectitud. Con fidelidad respetó los lineamientos de la ley, avanzó por ese sendero sin percatarse que éste se curvaba transformándose en una espiral.

Una espiral que le condujo a un razonamiento nunca antes imaginado por él: hacer respetar la autoridad policial sin importar el método, y sí es necesario, yendo más allá de ésta para lograrlo.

**Fin Capítulo Trece**

Hola, este capítulo lo tenía preparado desde hace varios días y perfectamente pude haberlo subido con anterioridad. Sin embargo, decidí publicarlo hasta hoy: jueves 20 de noviembre del 2014, por una sencilla pero poderosa razón. Precisamente éste mismo día pero treinta años atrás, en 1984, el mundo entero conoció una de las historias más grandes que han existido: Dragon Ball.

Personalmente, no puedo olvidar–y jamás lo haré–aquellas tardes frente al televisor viendo a ese niño con peinado alborotado y con una cola de mono, que buscaba siete esferas que concedían cualquier deseo. Dragon Ball me divirtió en mi niñez, me acompañó en mi adolescencia y ahora en mi adultez, me libera de las presiones del mundo real al sumergirme en el océano de su universo.

¿Quién no ha anhelado invocar a Shenlong para pedirle su más ansiado deseo?

¿Quién no ha querido ponerse rubio y con ojos azules cuando era niño?

¿Quién no ha deseado poder volar y tener súper fuerza?

Le agradezco al cielo por haberme incluido en la generación de hombres y mujeres que crecimos con Goku y compañía. Mientras mi corazón continúe latiendo, atesoraré cada momento y cada emoción que esta serie me obsequió. Gracias Dragon Ball, por mostrarme el maravilloso mundo del fanfiction, tanto para leer relatos espectaculares como para escribir mis propias locuras.

Gracias Akira Toriyama, por crear a este monstruo que a muchísima gente nos encanta. No me considero un escritor, eso nunca, estoy a años luz de tal cosa, ese honor se lo dejo a personas con talento, con verdadero talento. Y aún así, a pesar de mi torpeza, honraré a Dragon Ball con cada fic que mis inexpertas manos escriban.

Gracias Dragon Ball, gracias, gracias y gracias. Sé que tu luz brillará eternamente, pasarán más décadas y continuarás deleitando a nuevos seguidores tal y como lo hiciste conmigo.

¡Feliz treinta aniversario, Dragon Ball!

Gracias por todo.

Y ya para despedirme por hoy, le agradezco a Pascualita Son, Sarita San, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14 **

Había olvidado cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí aparado, silencioso, pensativo, afligido…atormentado. Sus criadas hacía pocas horas acabaron de limpiar y de acomodar la habitación de Videl, aquel sitio se convirtió en una especie de mausoleo, un museo donde el único visitante sería él. Mr. Satán luego de una eternidad, empezó a caminar lentamente observando con detenimiento cada rincón.

Se acercó al armario, al examinarlo miró con calma las diversas prendas de vestir ahí almacenadas. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios, varios vestidos lujosos yacían colgados sin haber sido usados ni una sola vez. Videl, pese a recibir costosos regalos de su padre, de ningún modo se embriagó con el dulce néctar de la notoriedad como él sí lo hizo.

El decorado del dormitorio era de lo más sencillo, evidenciando los gustos simples de la justiciera de Ciudad Satán. El campeón contempló intrigado los numerosos recortes de periódico pegados en la pared, aquellos fragmentos de papel poseían un factor común: el Gran Saiyaman. Videl era más que conocida por su curiosidad, la cual, se acrecentó con la aparición de ese sujeto disfrazado.

Mr. Satán no fue capaz de adivinar el empeño y devoción que Videl le entregaba a su búsqueda, tal búsqueda, se convirtió en una misión personal por revelar quién se escondía debajo de ese atuendo tan llamativamente ridículo. Ese desconocido enmascarado se volvía más y más importante para ella, cuándo fue que ese bufón usurpó su lugar dentro de la mente de Videl.

– Si tan sólo hubiera…

El remordimiento fue el sentimiento que más lo golpeó. Videl siempre estuvo allí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su oficina, pero nunca se tomó la molestia de hablarle, de preguntarle cómo estuvo su día, de escucharla. Sus giras y demás actos públicos lo acapararon por completo, y quizás, por no darle la atención que merecía, ella decidió acabar con su vida…tal vez, era su culpa.

– Soy yo, el responsable soy yo–abatido cayó de rodillas tomándose del cabello–Videl, hija mía, mi amor, perdóname…perdóname…te dejé abandonada, me olvidé de ti.

Se arrepentía, se maldecía a sí mismo por su estúpida ceguera, todo su dinero y poder eran inútiles. Nada traería de vuelta a su hija, la perdió para jamás recuperarla, le dio más importancia a su fama que a su primogénita. La imaginó sintiéndose menospreciada, olvidada, llorando silentemente hasta quedarse dormida, la vio poniéndose la soga en el cuello y saltando…

– ¡Videl!

Videl no se suicidó, él la asesinó. La mató con su indiferencia, con su necia necesidad de gloria, con su enorme ambición por ser aclamado por las masas como el salvador del mundo. Él es el causante de su deceso, él y solamente él. Lloró tirándose al suelo, golpeando el duro piso con sus puños liberando esa repentina y devastadora culpabilidad que lo devoraba.

Si bien su llanto fue acabándose, él permanecía allí tendido, mirando el techo de la alcoba con un semblante estoico. Recordó cuando la conoció poco después de nacer, evocó sus primeras palabras, rememoró el orgullo que experimentó al verla ganar la división infantil del torneo de artes marciales.

– Videl…

El carácter terco que la caracterizaba, se combinó con su asombroso sentido del deber, para convertirla en la heroína que fue. Le preocupaba en un inicio, pero al ver como Videl derrotaba con facilidad al más ruin de los criminales sin recibir ayuda, se aprovechó de ello para inflar aún más su gigantesco ego.

No obstante, cierto día él vio tal situación desde un ángulo que anteriormente no notó. Volviendo a tener otra recaída, se maldijo por no haber seguido el consejo que el jefe de la policía le dio. Probablemente ella seguiría a su lado, en casa, viva. Halándose fuertemente del pelo, revivió aquella inesperada visita a su mansión:

– _Es un honor conocer en persona al mismísimo campeón mundial._

– _Gracias_–rió triunfante–_ ¿dígame, qué le trae a mi hogar?_

– _Mi nombre es Kimura Akimoto_–se presentó al ajustar sus anteojos–_como sabrá, asumí hace unas semanas la jefatura de la policía y precisamente, al estar al mando de la autoridad policial, no puedo ignorar un hecho que me concierne a mí y sobre todo a usted._

– _¿Se refiera a mi…?_

– _Sí, correcto_–afirmó–_estoy hablando de Videl._

– _¿Pasa algo malo con ella?_

– _Eso depende del enfoque en que la veamos_–alegó–_Videl es una gran chica, valiente como ninguna, tenaz y fuerte como su padre_–Mr. Satán sonrió presuntuoso–_sin embargo, ella está exponiendo su vida peligrosamente, apreciamos la ayuda que le ha brindado a la policía en los últimos años, pero sus actuaciones al volverse más osadas también se hacen más peligrosas…_

Mr. Satán asintió tácito.

– _Si bien es cierto ha salvado muchas vidas, incluso la mía, ha puesto en peligro la de mis oficiales al darle apoyo, adicionalmente, hemos recibido e investigado varias amenazas de muerte en su contra, lo repito, adoramos a Videl, es como la hija de todo el departamento de policía, pero…_

– _¿Pero…?_

– _En resumen M. Satán, he venido para pedirle que convenza a Videl de renunciar a su labor heroica_–Kimura puntualizó con vehemencia–_piénselo, una jovencita de su edad no debería estar peleando con delincuentes armados, justamente para eso existe la policía, es nuestro deber, no el de Videl._

– _Eso es verdad, pero mi hija…_

– _Yo mismo hablaría con ella pero sé que no me escuchará, es muy testaruda_–bromeó–_por eso confío en usted Mr. Satán, no lo haga por mí ni por la policía, hágalo por ella, ojalá nunca suceda, pero si Videl sufre un accidente y pierde la vida, el que más lo va a lamentar será usted…_

– ¡Maldición! –Vociferó– ¡debí haber hablado con Videl con más autoridad, ordenarle, exigirle que se detuviera!

– _¿Qué tonterías dices papá?_ –ella se levantó de la mesa al exclamar.

– _Videl, entiende, me preocupa que te ocurra algo_–Aprovechando la hora de la cena, Mr. Satán trató de persuadirla para acabar con su faceta de justiciera, aunque como era de esperar, ella no lo tomó de buen modo–_me siento muy orgulloso de ti, pero quiero que dejes de estar persiguiendo asaltantes, tienes toda tu vida por delante, además, para eso está la policía, ese es el trabajo de ellos, no el tuyo._

– _No sé quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, pero no conseguirás convencerme papá_–Videl objetó con terquedad–_yo continuaré haciendo lo que me gusta, y por otro lado, la policía es muy torpe en ocasiones, sino les ayudara, más de la mitad de los ladrones que están en prisión no estarían allí en primer lugar._

– _Videl, yo sólo…_

– _Entiendo tu preocupación papá, aunque comprende, no dejaré de hacer lo que amo…_

– _Al menos prométeme que te cuidarás, que no te pondrás en peligro innecesariamente, prométemelo Videl, prométemelo._

– _Sí papá, te lo prometo_–ella replicó con voz honesta y monótona–_ya verás que nada malo me sucederá._

– ¡Fui un estúpido, debí haberla encadenado a su habitación con tal de verla vida todos los días! –Fue reincorporándose gradualmente, sin ánimos caminó a la salida de la recámara sin dejar de culparse.

Muerto en vida se orientó a su oficina, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la alcoba de Videl con llave, encapsulando en el tiempo aquel aposento, manteniéndose inmutable a partir de ahora para visitarlo al querer evocarla. Hallándose finalmente en su despacho privado, las botellas de whisky, brandy, vodka y demás licores se unieron en un desesperado intento por aminorar su dolor.

Bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia, el campeón perdió el equilibrio cayendo de su silla besando el suelo por segunda ocasión esa noche. Mientras él dormía ruidosamente, una mano enguantada abrió la ventana del cuarto de Videl introduciéndose allí. Encendiendo la luz de la lámpara en el velador, aquel heroico sujeto de caja roja observó la cama vacía imaginándola a ella descansar allí.

¿Qué significa ser un héroe?

¿El heroísmo acaba cuando se quita el traje?

¿Cuándo tus buenas acciones se transforman en la razón de tu propia caída?

Quitándose el casco de encima, Gohan lo vio mirándose a sí mismo en él. En un inicio, dicho personaje nació únicamente para esconderse bajo su imagen, con inocencia e ignorancia combatió el mal sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de sus actos. Hacer el bien, de forma indirecta, fortalece a la maldad, y Videl no la vio venir, notándola demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Sin sospecharlo, ella escribió y firmó su sentencia de muerte.

**Fin Capítulo Catorce**

Hola, muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que el capítulo los haya entretenido por un par de minutos. Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 15 **

– ¡Oye tú! –Sacándolo de sus más profundos pensamientos, aquel grito malhumorado lo conectó de vuelta con el mundo real– ¿piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?

Pestañeando, Gohan contempló sus alrededores viendo los semblantes burlescos que se amontonaban en su contra. Uno a uno, fue observando con calma esas caras hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo como los demás ahí reunidos. Ese vulgar delincuente volteó su rostro, provocando que sus miradas se unieran por un santiamén.

Ignorando los comentarios ofensivos hacia él, reanudó su andar al aproximarse a ese individuo. No recordaba su nombre, pero su faz le era más que conocida. Constantemente se topaba con él: asaltos en la vía pública, robos a tiendas y demás delitos. Si bien se habían visto numerosas veces, ésta será la primera vez en que lo confronte como él mismo y no como superhéroe.

Sentándose no muy lejos de él, Gohan le veía de soslayo confirmando sus sospechas. Era él, efectivamente se trataba de ese hombre, no podía haberlo confundido. Esa tarde, después de asistir al funeral de Videl, mientras exploraba el hotel que la vio morir, lo avistó en la distancia. Incrédulo, atestiguó como ese rufián platicaba tranquilamente con dos oficiales de la policía.

Tal imagen se grabó en su mente, pasando de ser una mera rareza a transformarse en el pilar de las más descabellas intuiciones. Desde que supo la noticia se reiteró una misma interrogante: por qué, por qué y por qué. Y quizás esta era la contestación que tanto esperó, y deseando no dejarla pasar desapercibida no resistió más, saltó de la cama y en plena medianoche fue en su búsqueda.

Desconocía dónde encontrarlo, pese a ello, una corazonada lo condujo hasta ese sitio repleto de ebrios. No poseía ninguna evidencia de que él estaría allí, más eso no lo detuvo en su afán de hallar respuestas. Y agradeciéndole a la providencia su divina intervención, empezó a fraguar en su cabeza qué hacer a continuación.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? –el tabernero se le acercó.

– Bueno, yo–balbuceó, ciertamente no tenía ni idea de qué ordenar, y a consecuencia de un fugaz recuerdo, le agradeció a Shapner mentalmente–quiero una cerveza, sírvame una cerveza.

– De acuerdo.

Lentamente iba desviando sus ojos de regreso a su objetivo, cuando el cantinero lo sorprendió al colocar sonoramente en la mesa la fría y espumosa botella de cerveza.

– Dime algo chico–el dueño de la taberna le dialogó–no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes, qué te trajo a mi bar a estas horas de la noche, no deberías estar en casa durmiendo con tus padres.

Varias risas se escucharon, Gohan indiferente no le prestó atención a la burla hacia él y no queriendo causar sospechas tomó su bebida llevándola a su boca. Sabiendo que su sabor no le era agradable, bebió un gran sorbo tragándolo de inmediato sin molestarse en saborear el líquido amarillento. A pesar de eso, aquella acidez deslizándole por su garganta, le hizo toser sin lograr evitarlo.

– Deberías beber con más calma, niño–Hibiki le sugirió sorpresivamente, al oírlo Gohan rotó como un relámpago hacia él–y por cierto… ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara que no dejas de mirarme?

Sus retinas se ensancharon al escucharlo, el hijo de Milk blasfemó internamente al ser descubierto tan rápido y con tanta facilidad. Eso confirmaba lo que la mismísima Videl hacía tiempo atrás le dijo: eras un pésimo mentiroso y no sabes fingir. Viéndose acorralado, improvisó apresurado tratando de no tener que recurrir a sus habilidades sobrenaturales, por ahora.

– Discúlpame, es que creí haberte visto en alguna parte.

– Sabes, no sé por qué pero presiento que ya te había conocido antes–Hibiki, pese a estar parcialmente ebrio, experimentaba la sensación de haberse topado con ese jovencito anteriormente–y tu voz, podría jurarlo, me parece haberla oído en otra parte.

– ¡Debe ser casualidad! –Torpemente, no ocultó su nerviosismo–ésta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

– Sí, seguro es casualidad–apartando su vista de Gohan, Hibiki continuó ahogándose en alcohol.

– Cuéntame, Hibiki–sin saberlo, el cantinero le proporcionó un dato vital a Gohan: el nombre de ese borracho a su costado izquierdo– ¿cómo diablos piensas financiar tu propia pandilla?... ¿acaso robarás un banco para conseguir el dinero?

– Tranquilízate, ya lo tengo todo resuelto–le aseveró confiado–hace unos días hice un trabajo especial, aún no me han pagado pero pronto iré a cobrar mi paga, y eso es sólo el principio, muy pronto seré alguien de renombre.

– ¿Un trabajo especial, de qué hablas?

– No me creerías aunque te lo dijera…

Una punzada en el corazón, esa era la única descripción para el agudo dolor que Gohan padeció al oír su afirmación, esa puñalada en su pecho no podía ser circunstancial. Su sensatez le decía que no sacara conclusiones sin fundamento, sin embargo, su carácter temperamental relegaba la lógica enfureciéndolo al imaginar a Hibiki con una soga en las manos y en aquel lúgubre hotel.

Carente de autocontrol, elevó su ki generando que una intensa vibración hiciera temblar hasta sus cimientos ese oscuro y maloliente bar. Los adornos de las paredes, las incontables botellas de licor y demás objetos empezar a sacudirse. No obstante, la mayoría de los clientes de la cantina al estar al borde de perder la conciencia por el contenido etílico de sus bebidas, no se alarmaron.

– ¿Qué diablos? –Hibiki, sí se dio cuenta de la sacudida, y preocupado se giró con rapidez para mirar su entorno volteándose de improviso al posadero– ¿qué demonios le pusiste a mí…?

– Nada, no le he puesto nada–replicó el tabernero defendiéndose–es un terremoto, pero ya está pasando.

Un ápice de cordura brilló en Gohan, haciéndolo recuperar el dominio de sus emociones reduciendo su poderío a niveles normales, y deteniendo así, el palpitante temblor. Viéndose reestablecida la normalidad, Hibiki terminó de beber y se dispuso a retirarse. Notando de inmediato tal cosa, Gohan brincó de su asiento siguiéndole velozmente.

– ¡Alto ahí jovencito! –El cantinero lo frenó con su llamado– ¿acaso crees que esa cerveza era cortesía de la casa o qué?

– ¿Qué…?–Gohan palpó sus bolsillos vacíos percatándose de que no traía ni un centavo encima–bueno yo, pues, no tengo dinero.

– ¡Qué! –Molesto exclamó– ¡entras en mi bar, me haces perder mi tiempo sirviéndote un trago y para rematar piensas largarte sin pagarme!... ¡debiste haberte quedado en casa bebiendo leche caliente niño, de aquí no te irás hasta que me pagues!

– Rayos…–masculló Gohan, alarmado e inquieto desvió su atención a Hibiki quien abandonaba la taberna mientras él permanecía allí–tengo que seguirlo.

– ¡Alto! –nuevamente el propietario del bar le gritó.

– Lo siento, pero debo irme…

Sintiendo el débil pero importantísimo ki de Hibiki alejándose, Gohan corrió a la salida olvidándose de la pequeña trivialidad de pagar una insignificante bebida que apenas probó. Lastimosamente, su avance se cortó al ver su camino bloqueado por un enorme y corpulento hombre que crujía sus nudillos al gruñirle.

– ¿Algún problema, Yamu?

– Sí, Spopovich–le contestó a su hermano– ¡este mocoso cree que puede venir a nuestro bar a beber gratis!

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gohan, Spopovich tácitamente le envió el mensaje de que no iría a ninguna parte sin pagar. No teniendo alternativa, el chico le regresó la mirada, quiera o no, se verá forzado a emplear la fuerza sobrehumana que posee. Sólo esperaba estar de vuelta en casa antes del amanecer, él no deseaba liberar un poder más grande que el suyo: el de su madre.

**Fin Capítulo Quince**

Hola, cómo están, espero que muy bien. Bueno, aquí les regalo otro capítulo de la historia, confío que puedan ir entendiendo el desarrollo del relato sin problemas, como dije anteriormente, los capítulos desde el episodio diez en adelante están en desorden, lo hago así para darle un toque de misterio al fic, disculpen si se sienten perdidos al ir leyendo, pero todas las piezas van a encajar al final.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
